Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Parce que moi oui
by Iykwim
Summary: Antoine est amoureux, Mathieu en couple. Le premier espère mais le second aime les femmes. Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis et le petit youtuber est tout sauf bête ! C'est ce que se répète le touffu avec acharnement. Malheureusement rien n'est moins sûr que le changement de camp du plus vieux.
1. Introduction

Bonjour,  
Je suis nouvelle publieuse, un peu perdue et c'est la première fic que j'écris/publie. Du coup je ne promets rien... Je ne sais pas quel sera mon rythme de post, pour l'instant ce sera 1 fois par semaine mais ça va sûrement changer (plus court, ou alors j'arrêterais le massacre si ça ne plaît pas :P). J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres mais je ne publie que maintenant parce que... ben déjà parce qu'en m'écoutant j'aurais publié dans 10 ans vu comment je flippe ma maman, je voulais être sûre de la fin et parce que j'arrête pas de faire une «dernière relecture» qui ne l'est jamais.

C'est à peu près tout je pense, désolée d'écrire autant mais j'ai l'intense besoin de me justifier et je suis connue pour faire des pavés pour tout et rien (je me suis retenue, croyez-moi).

Ensuite ? Et bien Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et d'autres, je ne les possèdent pas, parce que je ne suis pas un démon. Forcément si ils lisent et qu'ils deviennent tout rouge de colère et me demandent de supprimer expressément, je le ferai (parce que je suis une brave enfant 8D). Ou alors je les appellerai Jean-Raymond Henri et Patrick-Stanislas Montagne et leur émission ce sera «quel est ce truc» et «salut la famille», toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé sera purement fortuite.

Comme je ne suis pas familiarisée avec les ratings, celui établit changera peut-être mais ne passera pas en M quoi qu'il arrive.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont écrit des histoires sur le «web shows» parce que je les ai toutes lues et qu'elles sont superbes (toutes !... Vraiment toutes!... Sans exception !... 8D) !

Bonne lecture (enfin) 8)

* * *

Aujourd'hui il avait pris une décision. Il avait fait le choix de lui en parler. En partie bien sûr parce qu'il n'oserait jamais lui dire clairement, mais il fallait l'éloigner. L'éloigner pour éviter de se sentir gêné en sa compagnie. Ça faisait un moment maintenant que Antoine Daniel aimait Mathieu Sommet, malheureusement ça faisait aussi un certain temps que ce dernier s'était mis en ménage... Avec une fille. Au début ça c'était relativement bien passé, il avait vu sa copine une ou deux fois et il devait bien avouer qu'elle était très sympathique et qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Puis au fil du temps, ça devenait de plus en plus dur d'affronter les discussion qui portaient sur cette fille alors que Mathieu ne savait rien du combat intérieur que menait son ami pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Un mois que cette situation durait et Antoine avait enfin décidé d'agir...  
En se levant ce matin, il était nerveux. Son collègue devait venir dans quelques heures et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. « Pas trop mais assez quand même » se répétait-il depuis que le rendez-vous avait était fixé, même si au fond ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.  
Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et tout en mangeant , tournait et retournait son problème dans tous les sens afin de, pourquoi pas, trouver une meilleure solution. Comme il s'en doutait déjà, il n'avait rien de mieux et c'était pas faute d'y avoir réfléchit très longuement.  
Lorsque Mathieu sonna, il se leva, légèrement stressé, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Après les banalités d'usage, il se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du propriétaire qui semblait plus faire office de « cœur de la maison » que n'importe quelle autre pièce. Antoine s'installa à l'envers sur sa chaise de bureau et son invité s'assit sur le lit, leurs places habituelles.

-Alors c'était quoi ce truc si important qu'il fallait absolument que je sache ?  
-J'ai dit ça comme ça moi ?  
-Non mais on s'en fou  
-Ah oui ok...  
-Houla quand tu fais ta tête de sérieux ça annonce rien de bon.  
-Écoute Mathieu, je sais que ça va paraître extrêmement bizarre ce que je vais te dire mais j'préfère que tu poses pas de question.

Son ami, n'émit pas d'objection, il avait très bien compris que la conversation n'allait pas être propice à la rigolade.

-Je voudrais qu'on arrête de se voir l'un chez l'autre et qu'on restreigne aussi nos appels... Je veux pas qu'on se parle plus du tout hein, c'est pas ce que je dit mais juste... qu'on ralentisse un peu... Enfin c'est très louche ce que je te dis là je sais et...

Et quoi ? Il ne savait plus quoi dire maintenant, ça c'était vraiment bien joué !

-Pourquoi ?

La question venait de Mathieu, à qui il venait justement d'exprimer le fait qu'il préférait qu'il ne demande rien. D'un autre côté, il était évident il n'allait pas dire «oui pas de problème on s'appelle on s'fait une bouffe» et s'en aller. C'était sûr qu'il voudrait comprendre à défaut de pouvoir refuser.

-Je peux pas... vraiment te dire pourquoi, enfin je pourrais mais je ne veux pas en fait, je te fais tout à fait confiance Mathieu tu le sais mais le problème c'est que je préfère en parler à personne. Du moins pour le moment en tout cas ! Rien de grave hein ! Je te demande juste qu'on prenne un peu de…distance tous les deux.  
-Tu sais très bien que je vais pas te dire non, si tu me le demande c'est qu'il y a une raison et même si moi je ne vois pas ce que c'est, toi si alors... Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu réfléchisse bien et surtout si t'as envie d'en parler tu sais que je suis là !  
-Je sais oui... Désolé...

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Mathieu fini par se lever, il devait rejoindre sa copine pour manger et le fait qu'il soit toujours en retard était l'une des choses avec lesquelles elle avait le plus de mal chez son petit-ami.  
Ils se quittèrent donc en se disant au revoir de loin, sûrement en peu refroidis par leur discussion. Quand il eut refermé la porte, Antoine s'y adossa et ne tarda pas à remonter dans sa chambre où il s'allongea. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire n'est-ce pas ?! De toute façon valait mieux ça plutôt que la situation dérape et que son ami découvre tout ce qu'il lui cachait par lui même non ?... Ça ne servait à rien de se dire tout ça, il se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était la meilleure des solutions, il n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre tout seul, alors convaincre quelqu'un d'autre... Il décida de passer la soirée sur son ordinateur, il avait presque fini son montage et l'épisode serait en ligne le lendemain, autant se changer les idées, après cela, il en avait bien besoin.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, désolée si il y a des fautes, à la prochaine j'espère, bisous bisous :)


	2. Du petit côté

Bonjour tous 8)  
Tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes les personnes attentionnées qui m'ont écrit des reviews parce qu'elles m'ont fait super plaisir :D  
Comme le premier chapitre à l'air de vous avoir plu, je poste le deuxième x) tout en espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant.

Ensuite : Je pense que, comme pour ce chapitre, le 3 arrivera la semaine prochaine (désolée pour l'attente ^^')

Enfin : Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et autres personnes qui seraient réelles ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. En plus si c'était le cas je saurais pas quoi en faire donc finalement c'est mieux comme ça.

Et bien sûr : Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Mathieu était rentré chez lui. Il n'avait rien dit car il savait bien que quand on a des problèmes, on a tendance à s'éloigner de ceux qui peuvent nous aider. Néanmoins son ami lui avait fait comprendre plutôt clairement. C'était assez étrange, d'habitude on s'éloigne inconsciemment ! Là Antoine l'avait fait délibérément. En tout cas, il avait beau ne pas avoir refusé ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait laisser tomber son collègue si celui-ci n'allait pas bien ! Il n'appréciait déjà pas cette histoire, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner trop de peur que ça finisse mal.  
Il expliqua la situation à sa copine une fois qu'elle fût rentrée du travail. Elle trouvait qu'il avait bien fait de rester calme comme ça «après tout, il est plus sage de laisser le temps faire au lieu de réagir sur le vif et de faire des conneries» avait-elle dit. C'était bien beau ça ! Laisser faire le temps ! Comme si c'était une partie de plaisir de ne plus parler à son meilleur ami qui visiblement a des problèmes. Ils mangèrent en parlant de leur journée de travail. Quand sa copine parti se laver, Mathieu se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé la rejoindre mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et pensait trop à Antoine pour le moment. Ils finirent donc la soirée en discutant devant la télé et au bout de quelques heures, ils partirent ensembles se coucher. Si elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Mathieu lui ne ferma pas l'œil avant un long moment...

...

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, la première réaction qu'il eût fût d'envoyer un message à Antoine, il avait l'habitude de lui répondre rapidement et puis un sms ce n'était pas méchant ! Il attendit un peu en checkant ses messages sur les réseaux sociaux. Quatre heures plus tard, cinq-cent-soixante-treize réponses envoyées aux fans et dix minutes de câlins avec son chat, il dût se rendre à l'évidence. La prise de distance incluait aussi l'envoi de sms aussi petits et peu nombreux soient-ils... A bien y penser il se disait que ce qui se passait ressemblait étrangement aux «pauses» qu'un couple faisait quand ça allait mal. Pour lui ce n'était jamais une solution mais après tout si ça marchait pour certains, il espérait au moins que ça fonctionnerait pour lui et son ami. C'était étrange de ne pas lui parler. Ça ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures qu'ils n'avaient plus de contact et déjà ça lui manquait ! Certes ce n'était pas non plus un immense gouffre et il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer et maudire toutes sortes de divinités de lui avoir enlevé son Antoine, mais il était tellement habitué à converser une fois par jour minimum avec le grand chevelu que quand il ne pouvait pas, sa journée lui paraissait bien fade. Sa chérie partie travailler et lui cloîtré chez lui à la recherche de ce que le web peut fournir de pire, ce n'était pas ce qu'il appelait une journée joyeuse ! Et heureusement, celle-ci se passa plutôt rapidement. Quand sa petite-amie rentra, il l'accueillit du mieux qu'il pût bien qu'il soit tout de même un peu boudeur. Mais elle le connaissait son Mathieu ! Elle savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle était assez intelligente pour savoir exactement ce que c'était.

-Ça ne va pas mieux avec Antoine ?  
-Non, je lui envoyé un sms mais il n'a pas répondu. J'aimerais qu'il m'explique, j'ai bien vu qu'il avait quelque chose mais il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi ! Enfin il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me le dire maintenant en tout cas.  
-Alors laisse lui un peu de temps. Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger ! Si il a des problèmes il ne va pas les garder pour lui indéfiniment et à ce moment là il se rendra compte qu'il a besoin de toi ! Tu ferais mieux d'attendre que ce soit lui qui te contacte.

Mathieu la regarda en souriant légèrement, c'était peut-être ce qu'il fallait faire, ne pas insister et attendre. Elle lui avait un peu remonté le moral en minimisant ce qu'il croyait être un énorme problème. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir !  
Ils s'étaient rencontrés assez bêtement tous les deux. Ils avaient discuté, c'étaient vus, puis revus et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un sentiment d'amitié s'installe entre eux. Mathieu n'était pas tombé amoureux tout de suite, bien au contraire. Il ne la voyait que comme une amie et ne songeait pas une seconde que pour elle se fût différent. Elle s'est jetée à l'eau la première, avouant les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et il avait alors longuement réfléchit pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour la jeune femme. Il en avait parler à Antoine, évidemment. D'ailleurs ce dernier aimait bien se foutre de lui en lui disant que s'il tombait amoureux d'elle, ce serait juste parce qu'il éprouvait une sorte de «sympathie réciproque» du fait qu'elle, elle était amoureuse. Oh oui ils en avaient passé des soirées à rigoler à propos de tout ça ! Mais même si Antoine savait le charrier sur ce sujet, il l'avait quand même beaucoup aidé ! L'encourageant à foncer s'il pensait que ça en valait la peine et l'exhortant au calme et à la réflexion au moindre doute qui avait l'audace de s'immiscer dans la tête de son plus proche ami. C'était en partie grâce à son soutien moral que Mathieu avait décidé de sauter le pas et former un couple avec sa chérie et il ne le regrettait absolument pas.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa copine lui dire bonne nuit en l'embrassant rapidement. Il se secoua alors, retourna sur son ordinateur pour enregistrer les liens vidéos intéressants et partit la rejoindre. Même si il avait plus ou moins réussi à se faire une raison aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à l'accepter et il continuait à penser au grand touffu. Il s'endormit plus vite mais pas aussi serein qu'il l'aurait voulu.

...

Le semaine suivante fût la plus longue de toute sa vie (du moins par rapport à celles dont il se souvenait) et valait bien celle d'avant niveau activités. Il n'avait pas tenté de renvoyer un message à Antoine, il fallait que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Il était sorti plusieurs fois pour faire un tour, il n'avait pas envie de rester seul dans son appart' avec pour unique compagnie Wifi* et les personnes les plus bizarres sur Terre qui éprouvaient le besoin de faire des vidéos extrêmement étranges. Il passa la journée avec deux-trois amis et rentra chez lui un peu trop joyeux. Sa copine le réprimanda mais sans plus de conviction, quand il sortait avec des amis la bière était toujours au rendez-vous. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il était totalement bourré. Ils allèrent donc se coucher tôt, une autre journée venait de passer et Mathieu n'avait pas vraiment repensé à Antoine aujourd'hui, si celui-ci voulait se faire distant, alors il attendrait. Néanmoins ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver le temps long sans lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, encore désolée si il y a des fautes, bisous bisous :)

**Kidalie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as également plu ! Bonne nuit avec du retard x)

* Je ne sais absolument pas si ce chaton se nomme ainsi xD mais comme je l'ai vu dans plusieurs fics, je me suis dit que ça devait être son vrai nom.


	3. Du côté chevelu

Bonjour vous 8)  
Pour commencer, un immense merci aux trois personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent, ça me fait super plaisir :D

Ensuite, de petits changements sont à prévoir : Le chapitre 4 sera publié dans une semaine comme les 1 et 2. Cependant le rythme des suivants changera car il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres à écrire et quatre à relire :') Je vais espacer toutes mes publications de trois jours (OS ou nouveau chapitre) mais comme je n'écris pas tant d'OS que ça, ce sera principalement des nouveaux chapitres :D

Comme pour le début, je précise que je n'ai pas enlevé Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet pour en faire mes marionnettes personnelles, les autres personnages pouvant exister non plus ! Je n'ai donc inventer que l'histoire autour.

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Deux semaines. Ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'il avait mis en place le fruit stupide de ses réflexions débiles ! Certes il ne souffrait plus de voir Mathieu trop proche de lui mais d'un autre côté, de façon simple et clair : c'était largement pire ! Il ne se sentait pas gêné parce qu'il le voyait, il se sentait mal pour le contraire. C'est sûr, c'était tellement mieux comme ça !

Il avait passé ses journées chez lui, à se maudire de ne pas pouvoir prévoir à l'avance ce qui allait se passer quand il voulait lancer des plans foireux.  
Il n'osait même pas recontacter son ami. Il n'avait pas répondu à son sms alors pourquoi Mathieu le ferait ? Il se promettait tous les jours qu'il l'appellerait ou irait le voir et finissait toujours par renoncer. C'était stupide ! Il restait donc des heures devant son pc à avancer quelque peu dans sa prochaine vidéo mais ça n'allait pas vite, il n'avait pas vraiment de courage et de toute façon il faudrait qu'il contacte son collègue pour ne pas prendre les mêmes «perles» que lui. Du coup il ne faisait que passer le temps sur youtube. Oui, Antoine, assis devant son ordinateur, était actuellement en train de se détester. Ce fût Nyo qui vint à son secours en l'appelant en début d'après midi.

-Allô ?  
-Salut lapin ! Ça te dirait de venir boire un verre à la maison cet après'm ?  
-Je sais que les heures ne sont pas les mêmes pour toi et pour nous mais chez moi c'est déjà l'après'm p'tit chou !  
-Roh ça va tu m'as compris hein ! Bon et sinon en fait je te préviens juste que t'es pas libre parce que t'as pas le choix de toute façon donc on dit dix-huit heures ok ?!  
-Mais oui, mais oui t'en fais pas ! Je ramène les ballons t'inquiètes.  
-Oui ! Comme ça on va bien s'amuser ! Ah et tu peux appeler Mathieu aussi ? Je voulais qu'il vienne mais en cherchant son numéro je crois que je l'ai supprimé.  
-T'es vraiment nul.  
-Ouais je sais aller à tout' ma poule !  
-A plus poussin !

Il raccrocha, toujours souriant à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire comme conneries. C'était une bonne idée que son ami avait eue là. Déjà ça lui permettrait de ne pas rester seul ad vitam æternam et puis il allait surtout revoir Mathieu. Pas que ce ne soit pas lui qui ait décidé de mettre une certaine distance entre eux mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de le voir tant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et puis même, il fallait bien admettre que deux semaines, c'était déjà trop long pour lui. Il chercha donc le numéro et lui téléphona sans réfléchir plus que ça. Il était trop content d'avoir un prétexte pour lui parler, il n'allait pas écrire ce qu'il comptait lui dire, se relire cinq fois pour être sûr, faire des copies en trois exemplaires, vérifier les fautes d'orthographes, le lire à haute voix et... Enfin bref, il appela son ami.

-Allô ?  
-Salut c'est Antoine.  
-Oui j'ai vu, qu'est-ce passe ?  
-Nyo nous invite à boire un verre chez lui vers dix-huit heures et il m'a demandé de t'appeler, ça te dit de venir ?  
-Euh... je... euh... oui pas de problème !  
-Chouette tu veux qu... bien alors ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu veux bien alors ?  
-Bah oui...  
-Bon, donc à plus  
-A plus

C'est en raccrochant qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Quelle discussion franchement ! Non seulement il l'appelait comme si de rien n'était après une longue absence, ne lui demandait même pas de ses nouvelles mais en plus c'était pour transmettre un message. Enfin, pour rajouter encore au n'importe quoi, s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé à temps il aurait proposé, comme à son habitude, de passer prendre son ami. Il avait vraiment été débile sur ce coup-là ! Ça aurait été une très mauvaise idée ! Tout d'abord parce qu'ils n'auraient pas été à l'aise, seuls tous les deux dans sa voiture pendant une demi-heure et également parce que Mathieu demanderait sans aucun doute des explications et qu'il ne serait pas prêt à les lui donner.

Au moins, une fois chez Nyo, ils n'allaient pas régler leurs comptes devant leur ami, alors autant ne pas donner d'occasions à son collègue de le faire avant. Là tout de suite, la seule chose qui lui faisait un peu peur c'est qu'ils ne se comportent pas comme ils l'avaient toujours fait ensemble et que ça paraisse bizarre pour Nyo qui n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait entre eux. Mais même si c'était risqué, Antoine n'en était pas moins content. Ne pas voir son ami était une chose, ne pas le voir à cause de lui-même en était une autre. Il soupira, il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour ne pas se confronter à ses sentiments lorsqu'il voyait Mathieu, ne plus être en contact avec lui n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée et il fallait que ça cesse... Il se prépara rapidement histoire de ne pas se rendre là-bas en pyjama et pris la route.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, toujours désolée pour les fautes; bisous bisous :)

**Hizerielle :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ je suis contente que tu trouves que j'écris bien et que mon début te plait. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as également plu, bonne nuit en retard x)

J'en profite également pour remercier ma review anonyme (**Une Patate** (XD)) sur mon OS : je ne sais pas si tu lis mais je suis très contente d'avoir pu te faire rire xD et que cette histoire t'ait plu.


	4. Sur la route des copaings

Bonjour les gens 8)

Comme toujours, un gigantesque merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait autant plaisir à chaque fois, je suis contente que ça vous plaise ^^

Le chapitre 5 sera là dans 3 jours, soit dimanche.

Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et autres personnes pouvant exister ne sont pas séquestrées par mon moi-même, c'est la dernière fois que je l'écris car ça vaut pour toute la fic' de toute façon x)

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

De son côté Mathieu n'était pas aussi critique envers son ami. Certes celui-ci ne lui avait pas demandé de ses nouvelles mais de toute façon ils allaient pouvoir s'en donner en direct ! Ils allaient enfin se revoir ! Évidemment ça faisait longtemps qu'Antoine ne lui avait pas parler pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, il n'y arrivait jamais ! Il savait que son ami ne cherchait pas à lui faire de mal. Il envoya un rapide sms à sa copine pour la prévenir qu'il ne serait peut-être pas tout de suite là à son retour et en profita pour regarder l'heure : quinze heures vingt-huit, il lui restait donc à peu près deux heures avant de se mettre en route.

Il reprit son travail pendant une heure, passa une partie de la suivante entre la salle de bain, les croquettes et son chaton puis checka son portable «pas de problème traînes pas trop quand même, à ce soir, je t'aime !». Il tapa une rapide réponse, il lui restait trois quarts d'heure pour se rendre chez Nyo. C'était plus que ce qu'il fallait mais pour dix minutes, autant partir maintenant. Il se plaça donc au volant et alluma la radio. Ça lui faisait bizarre qu'Antoine ne soit pas venu le chercher, ils avaient l'habitude d'y aller ensemble pourtant...

Il se décida à penser à autre chose, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était seul qu'il allait en profiter pour se lamenter. Ses pensées dérivèrent naturellement vers sa petite-amie. Il se disait toujours qu'elle était très bien pour lui, elle avait de l'humour, elle était douce, attentionnée... Il pensait sincèrement qu'ils s'étaient trouvés tous les deux et puis en plus : elle le comprenait. C'était surtout ce dernier point qu'il trouvait important chez quelqu'un. Il aimait que ses proches le comprennent sans qu'il n'ait besoin de s'expliquer pendant trois heures, il aimait l'idée de ne pas avoir à se justifier ou à subir des reproches selon ce qu'il faisait de travers ou ce qu'il ne faisait tout simplement pas.

C'était d'ailleurs une des plus grandes qualités d'Antoine ça, il le comprenait toujours ! Sa copine aussi, bien évidemment, mais il avait l'impression que c'était plus que ça avec son ami, comme si rien qu'en le regardant, il avait entendu toutes ses pensées. Au moment même où il se disait ça, il regrettait d'en être privé alors qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il n'avait plus le droit de discuter ou de passer du temps avec celui qu'il considérait comme sa photocopie et ça le rendait un peu triste, même beaucoup. Ça faisait deux semaines que ça lui manquait énormément en fait. En y pensant bien, toutes les qualités de sa chérie, Antoine les avaient également. Peut-être pas dans les mêmes proportions mais elles étaient tout de même présentes.

Parfois Mathieu se disait que si il venait à se faire abandonner par son ami, ce serait nettement plus dur que de de se faire larguer par sa copine. C'était un peu dur de dire ça mais d'un autre côté, non seulement il ne la connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps même s'il l'aimait, mais en plus quand on se fait larguer, notre meilleur ami et toujours là, qu'on change de copine une, cinq ou vingt fois et puis sa chérie ne saurait pas comment s'y prendre pour lui remonter le moral. Elle aurait du mal à le comprendre sur ce point et finirait sûrement par s'énerver, parce que certes elle savait plutôt bien à quoi s'attendre avec lui mais elle ne connaissait pas Antoine ni la relation exacte qui les liaient, tout avait toujours été différent avec lui. Il souffrirait toujours de perdre son meilleur ami.

Par contre, si c'était avec elle que ça se produisait, il était absolument convaincu qu'Antoine saurait quoi faire, il saurait le relever. Il ferait du problème de Mathieu son propre problème et il chercherait une solution comme si tout était de sa faute. Il ne le laisserait jamais tomber, il ne lui laisserait pas une seule seconde de répit quitte même à l'embarquer chez lui de gré ou de force, voire dans son panier à linge pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui.

Il rigola en imaginant son ami se promener avec un panier à linge dans les rues de Paris, lui à l'intérieur. Même si en ce moment ils n'étaient plus si proches, il était sûr que ça se passerait toujours comme ça. Antoine, même s'il avait des problèmes, ne les traiterait jamais avec autant d'égards qu'il traitait les siens. Il avait beau lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec tout ça, le touffu était une vrai tête de mule. Il trouvait incroyable que celui-ci puisse s'inquiéter plus pour son ami que pour lui-même alors que franchement, il arrivait bien souvent que ses propres problèmes soient plus importants.

En se disant tout ça, il avait l'impression de ne pas agir comme il le fallait avec lui, il le laissait dériver sans chercher à le rattraper, comme s'il restait là en simple spectateur. Mais le problème était plus compliqué que ça. Oui il le laissait plus ou moins s'enfoncer c'était plus que clair mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le ramener sur la rive. Il y arriverait peut-être s'il savait exactement ce qui le tourmentait.

Il s'arrêta soudain dans ses pensées. Lui qui s'était dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas penser à Antoine le temps du trajet, c'était légèrement raté ! Ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'ils allaient se revoir, il se doutait bien qu'ils n'auraient pas la possibilité de se parler en tête à tête à cause de la présence de leur ami mais ce n'était pas important du moment qu'il pouvait le revoir au moins un petit moment. Parce qu'après deux semaines de vide, il avait vraiment besoin de savoir s'ils étaient toujours aussi proches.

Il venait d'arriver devant chez Nyo. Il sortit de la voiture, regarda l'heure : dix-huit heures. Il était pile à l'heure ! La route avait été plus longue que prévue mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au temps qui passait, perdu qu'il était dans sa tête et concentré sur la conduite, il était un sérieux conducteur allons allons ! Même agonisant il ferait attention à la route, quoiqu'il se demandait bien dans quelles circonstances il pourrait se retrouver agonisant au volant... C'était pas comme conduire en étant bourré non plus. Il sonna à la porte, salua Nyo qui le fit rentrer, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il était le premier.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes, bisous bisous. :)

**Melirix :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review 8) je suis contente que tu trouves le début sympa, merci pour ton envoie de courage xD j'espère que cette suite t'as plu ! :D


	5. Rendez-vous chez Nyo

Bonjour les coupins 8)

Merci, merci, merci, merci [...] merci, merci, merci [...] merci, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours sauter de joie x) Je suis contente de voir que ça plait encore xD

Je tenais à signaler que mes parents ont eu peur quand j'ai couru dans la maison avec toute cette joie en moi tellement j'étais heureuse de voir que ma fic a dépassé les 1 200 vues (1 200 mais vous vous rendez compte ?! :O) Donc merci à vous tous tous tous. :D

Si tout va bien le chapitre 6 sera en ligne mercredi ^^

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Antoine arriva cinq minutes plus tard, il n'habitait pas spécialement plus loin mais il aimait partir plus tard quand il conduisait et qu'il n'avait personne à qui parler, ça lui donnait un peu l'impression de quitter son véhicule plus vite. Et puis, il était à Paris ! C'était pas comme si les gens savaient conduire et qu'on pouvait faire un trajet de dix minutes en... dix minutes. Alors partir tôt ou non... Il chercha une place et rejoignit la maison, à peine était-il arrivé devant la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait.  
Mathieu était déjà là.

-ALLLLLEEEEER ! Tu me dois dix euros mon pote !  
-Roh c'est pas juste ! Je suis sûr que t'as entendu sa voiture. Bougonna celui-ci

Après avoir enlevé sa veste, Antoine, pas vraiment au courant de ce qui se passait, sourit légèrement en demandant le sujet de la discussion le tout en faisant la bise à Nyo.

-J'ai parié dix euros avec Mathieu que j'ouvrirai la porte pile poil au moment où tu arriverais.  
-Wouah quel passe-temps de fou dis-moi !

En disant cela, Antoine se dirigeait vers son autre ami, plus petit, pour lui dire bonjour. Le temps du trajet, soit une demi-seconde, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire et il semblait que Mathieu attendait également. Finalement il fit comme à son habitude et le prit dans ses bras tout en lui faisant la bise. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de le revoir ce gars-là ! Et visiblement son collègue était content qu'ils ne se soient pas dit bonjour seulement de loin.

-Tiens au fait ! Fit Antoine en se rendant près de son manteau, il en sortit un paquet de cent ballons roses qu'il lança à Nyo. Tiens mon chou, cadeau !  
-Chouette comme ça on va... bien s'amuser ! Rétorqua l'intéressé avec un profond regard de psychopathe.

Ils en gonflèrent tous un ou deux histoire de déconner puis commencèrent à discuter, à boire, à rigoler, à faire la fête quoi. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser Antoine, tout se passait parfaitement bien. Même si au début une certaine gêne était installée entre lui et Mathieu, assis côte à côte dans le canapé. Il avait été un peu mal à l'aise suite à cette soudaine proximité mais, l'alcool aidant, cette sensation ne tarda pas à disparaître au fil de la conversation ce qui l'enchanta grandement.

Il était vraiment heureux, non seulement il revoyait enfin son meilleur ami mais il revoyait également Nyo qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus longtemps. Et puis pour une fois il n'avait pas passé cette soirée complètement seul et désespéré.

Tout se passait donc merveilleusement bien. Ils étaient tous contents de se retrouver et même s'il passa la soirée à regarder -dévorer du regard plutôt- le plus discrètement possible son ami, il passa un bon moment. Ils restèrent quatre heures ensemble. Mathieu devait rentrer pour manger avec sa copine et Antoine lui, devait dîner avec ses parents (ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs totalement oublié jusque là, heureusement qu'il s'en souvenait maintenant car il ne préférait pas imaginer la scène que lui aurait fait sa mère s'il n'avait pas été là) !

Il prit donc congé de son ami en premier, rapidement suivi par Mathieu qui commençait également à partir. Hésitant sur la marche à suivre il était parti sans lui dire au revoir, sachant que de toute façon, il le suivait. Nyo n'étant pas du genre à s'étendre sur les banalités, une fois que le dernier fût sorti, il referma tout de suite la porte (du genre foutez-moi ça dehors). A peine avait-il fini que Mathieu en profita.

-Antoine !

Celui-ci se retourna, son ami l'avait appelé sèchement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu ! En même temps il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se barrer comme ça sans le saluer. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il ne lui demanderait rien ou alors pas trop, le stricte minimum si c'était vraiment nécessaire.

Il fût étonné de la mine qu'affichait son ami, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça, il se morigéna intérieurement de ne pas avoir su le remarquer dès son arrivée. Pourtant il était sûr que Mathieu avait fait en sorte de ne rien montrer devant Nyo et puis il croyait sûrement qu'Antoine s'en était déjà rendu compte. A ce moment précis il se serait bien mis une claque pour ne pas avoir assuré à ce point ! Il avait passé la soirée à lui jeter des coups d'œil comme un amoureux transi et il n'avait rien vu...

-Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien.  
-Ça fait plaisir d'enfin te revoir.

Et merde... Si Mathieu n'avait pas cherché à répondre ça voulait dire que c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Généralement quand son ami éludait ce genre de questions banales, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable mais avec le temps, il avait fini par comprendre la feinte donc forcément, ça ratait à chaque fois. Il sentait également une pointe de colère dans sa voix mais il préférait ne pas en tenir compte.

-Oui à moi aussi ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir recontacté avant, deux semaines c'est long. Je voulais pas... Je voulais pas te déranger... Enfin... C'est nul comme excuse je te l'accorde.  
-C'est sûr ! je dois y aller là mais... tu m'appelleras ?  
-Oui t'en fais pas.

Le plus petit fit un mini sourire presque narquois mais apparemment pas très sûr de lui. On voyait bien qu'il aurait aimé ne pas être obligé de partir tout de suite, on aurait dit qu'il menait un combat intérieur compliqué. Mathieu esquissa un geste pour parler mais s'arrêta et avança vers lui, résigné, pour qu'ils se disent au revoir. Antoine lui fit donc une accolade en lui faisant la bise puis partit prendre sa voiture. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait être seul en conduisant ! C'est pour ça qu'il voyageait avec Mathieu, en plus il était plutôt de très bonne compagnie, son ami. Il alluma la radio assez fort, histoire de créer une sorte de présence et se mit en route.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution, une vraie, une qui marche cette fois. Il venait de se rendre compte à quel point ça avait été stupide comme réaction et il n'en prenait pleinement conscience que maintenant. Certes il s'était fait du mal en s'éloignant ainsi de son ami mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il lui en ferait aussi. Et ça c'était pire que tout ! Son pote, son Mathieu souffrait à cause de lui. Il n'était pas à l'agonie non plus, bien entendu, mais quand même... Il fallait qu'il arrange ça au plus tôt et s'il n'avait pas dû aller chez ses parents, il serait déjà chez son collègue en train de s'excuser à genoux. Ce qui n'aurait pas été mieux puisque pour l'instant il n'avait aucun moyen de changer ce qui était en place. Mais dans quoi s'était-il lancé ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, éternellement désolée pour les fautes, bisous bisous. :)

**luna-la-lune :** Mathieu est aveugle. Voilà. Non plus sérieusement... ben je sais pas en fait 8| En tout cas merci pour ta review j'espère que ce chap' t'as plu :D


	6. Nouvel élément perturbateur

Bonjour les amis 8)

Encore MERCI pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent toujours 8D et merci aussi à tout ces gens qui s'égarent sur ma fic c'est un vrai truc de fifous :')

Le chapitre 7 arrivera samedi si tout va bien 8)

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Mathieu venait juste d'arriver. A en croire la voiture garée qu'il venait de reconnaître, il ne serait pas le premier. Il essayait vainement de se recomposer un visage plus ou moins heureux. Il avait passé une super soirée non ? Oui, mais là n'était pas le problème. Revoir Antoine lui avait fait plus plaisir que tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant ses deux semaines d'absence alors forcément, plus dure était la séparation. Il se doutait que son ami n'allait pas le rappeler de si tôt, il lui avait dit qu'il le ferait mais après deux semaines sans nouvelles, il ne savait pas si il devait vraiment y croire...

Il avait bien vu qu'Antoine avait compris dans quel état il l'avait mis, il avait espéré ne rien montrer mais c'était inutile quand on le connaissait comme son collègue. Il savait, mais est-ce que cela suffirait à le faire réagir ? Il s'était juré de demander pourquoi il avait dû rester autant de temps sans nouvelles mais quand il avait vu la tête de son ami, il n'avait pas pu. Antoine s'en voulait c'était certain. Il aurait au moins voulu faire semblant d'être en colère pour que le plus grand comprenne. Dans le fond, il avait toujours été trop gentil, trop vulnérable avec lui...

Tout en tournant ses idées noires, Mathieu arriva dans l'appartement. Quand il rentra, sa copine assise sur le canapé, lui fit un sourire et lui demanda comment s'était passée sa soirée. Il lui fit une réponse évasive et ne mentionna pas la mini discussion qu'il avait eue avec Antoine à la fin de celle-ci. Malheureusement pour lui, même si elle ne pouvait tout deviner, elle n'était pas dupe et elle avait compris que quelque chose d'autre avait miné le moral de son chéri. Et pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir ce que c'était, ou plutôt, qui c'était.

-Antoine était là je crois non ? Tu as pu lui parler ?  
-Oui il était là mais non j'ai pas vraiment pu lui parler...  
-Pas vraiment ? Mathieu je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre ! Il ne te parle plus, quand tu essayes de le joindre il ne répond pas et quand vous vous voyez il n'est même pas capable de s'expliquer ! Ça fait deux semaines que tu as le moral dans les chaussettes, que tu ne m'adresses pratiquement plus la parole et que tu ne penses qu'à lui à longueur de journée. Abandonne Mathieu ! Je sais que c'est dur mais tu vois bien qu'il s'en fou de toi quand même non ?

Il la regarda avec colère. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point ce serait dur ! Lui-même se suffisait pour se faire la morale sur son sens du pardon. Et puis jamais, jamais il n'abandonnerait son ami sous prétexte qu'il ne lui parlait plus tous les jours. Il avait des problèmes c'est tout. Ça allait passer et tout serait comme avant. Oui, tout serait comme avant... Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

N'avait-elle pas un petit peu raison quand même ? Il se trouvait tellement naïf de toujours tout prendre pour argent comptant et d'excuser tout le monde... Et si, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Antoine ne voulait juste qu'une chose : ne plus être son ami ? Non ! Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Il le lui aurait dit clairement si ça avait été le cas. Jamais il n'aurait trouvé une excuse aussi minable et il n'aurait aucune raison de ne pas lui dire directement. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle avait dit le faisait douter mieux que n'importe qui...

Il mangèrent en silence, un peu en colère l'un et l'autre. Mathieu n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle souffrait de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et son ami mais apparemment, il se trompait. Il partit se coucher assez rapidement, il ne voulait pas traîner et toute cette histoire le fatiguait, il aurait bien aimé que ça cesse au plus vite.

...

Quand il se leva, elle était déjà partie. Il aurait dû se réveiller plus tôt, l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, lui montrer qu'il était désolé de l'avoir quelque peu écartée de ses problèmes. Il lui aurait bien envoyé un sms mais il valait mieux qu'ils se parlent en tête à tête. Il reprit le tournage de son émission, il ne restait plus que les répliques du geek, du panda et une partie du plus long : le présentateur. Ça lui prit pratiquement toute la journée, il avait fini vers vingt heures et il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le montage. En allant sur son pc, il regarda si il n'y avait rien de nouveau sur son téléphone. Un message et trois appels manqués vers treize heures. Trois appels d'Antoine. Il regarda son écran pendant quelques secondes, devait-il le rappeler ? Il savait très bien que s'il le faisait il n'arriverait pas à entretenir sa colère quand il entendrait sa voix. Quoique après tout, son ami avait tenu sa promesse... Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps.

-Allô ?  
-Allô, c'est moi.  
-Mathieu ! J'avais pas vu. Comment tu vas ?  
-J'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé ?  
-Oui, je voudrais savoir si... si tu pouvais venir ce soir ? Ou demain si ce soir ça fait trop tard pour toi.  
-Aujourd'hui c'est un peu tard oui...  
-Demain alors ? Il faut absolument que je te parle, c'est assez important !  
-Demain d'accord ! Je passerais dans la matinée.  
-Ok... Super... Alors à demain.  
-C'est ça.

Il était resté plutôt froid, il fallait lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait au moins un peu. Mais déjà pour lui, c'était peine perdue. Il recommençait à stresser. Il s'était plutôt bien changé les idées dans la journée mais là, les doutes le reprenaient. Qu'est-ce que son collègue avait de si important à lui dire ?

Il entendit la porte d'entrée, sa chérie venait de rentrer. Il alla à sa rencontre, s'excusa longuement de son comportement de ces derniers temps et lui promit que tout allait s'arranger. Il devait voir son ami le lendemain et peu importe ce qu'il avait à dire, il ferait en sorte que ça n'interfère plus dans sa vie de couple. Et il ferait tout pour passer à travers si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable.

Même si elle lui avait pardonné, elle n'était pas totalement rassurée. Il avait beau dire que ce qu'Antoine lui dirait ne l'affecterait pas, elle savait très bien que c'était faux. Ils avaient toujours été comme ça entre eux, Mathieu réagissait toujours à l'extrême quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Et même s'il était persuadé maintenant qu'il s'en foutait s'ils ne se parlaient plus, elle savait très bien qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas de si tôt. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.

...

Il avait décidé de partir chez son ami pour dix heures, c'était ni trop tard, ni trop tôt. Si il passait plus tôt, Antoine risquait de dormir et s'il passait plus tard... il dormirait sûrement aussi mais ça ne serait plus la matinée alors... Dix heures c'était parfait ! Il tournait donc en rond dans son apparemment à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si pressant à partager. Il ne voulait plus lui parler ? Il regrettait que Mathieu aie mal compris qu'il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça ? Non ce serait débile !

Ou alors -et c'est la réponse que Mathieu pensait la plus plausible- Antoine n'aimait pas sa copine et après les deux fois où il l'avait vue, il avait tout fait pour ne pas recroiser son chemin... Mais même ça pour lui ça n'avait aucun sens. Quand il lui avait présentée, il avait dit l'apprécier grandement. Peut-être n'avait-il dit ça que pour lui faire plaisir. Non ce n'était pas logique !

Il avait même pensé au pire : son ami était malade et voulait éloigner tout le monde de lui pour ne pas avoir à leur dire ou les rendre tristes. Mais son ami lui avait dit que ce n'était rien de grave non ?! Il se mit en route, incapable de rester sans bouger la boule au ventre à regarder l'heure tourner. Tant pis si Antoine dormait encore, il fallait qu'il sache !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, pardon pour les fautes, bisous bisous. :)


	7. Discuter pour révéler

Bonjour chers raviolis (j'avais pas d'idée... '-')

MERCI pour vos reviews :3 Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise et que vous preniez le temps de m'écrire un pitit quelque chose ^^

Vous avez vu comme je publie plus tôt aujourd'hui ? :O En fait c'est juste que je suis trop fatiguée pour rester debout jusqu'à mes 4-5heures habituelles xDD 'Fin bref...

Le chapitre 8 arrivera mardi.

Dans ce chapitre il y a un changement de point de vue mais ne vous en faites pas, il est signalé xD

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Quand il se réveilla ce matin là, il aurait juré ne plus s'être levé aussi tôt depuis des siècles. Il avait l'impression de revivre une situation qui avait eu lieu près de deux mois plus tôt et vu à quoi elle avait abouti, il était proche de se suicider en se frappant la tête contre un mur tellement il se trouvait con à ce moment même. Certes il fallait que la situation entre Mathieu et lui change, mais de la à lui dire toute la vérité... Il n'avait pas réfléchi, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Il se ressaisit, de toute façon la dernière fois qu'il avait travaillé sur le sujet en long, en large et en travers, il s'était planté en beauté alors ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Mais comment il allait lui dire ? Il avait beau y penser, il n'y avait aucune façon de le faire sans paraître ridicule. Et Mathieu ? comment allait-il réagir ?

Il l'avait imaginé toute la nuit ça, la réaction de son ami. Il était en couple quand même ! Mais non il n'y avait pas de problème, il était tout à fait pour l'idée d'avouer son amour à un mec, son meilleur pote, casé... qu'il aimait. Il était con ou quoi ?

Il avait gardé les quelques possibilités réalisables des réactions de Mathieu dans sa tête (la transformation de son ami en melon n'en faisant pas partie, à quatre heures du mat' on a de drôles d'idées. Surtout si on est crevé). Soit il allait se jeter dans ses bras, -le meilleur des cas et le moins plausible- soit il allait se mettre en colère et ne plus jamais l'approcher -parce qu'il était en coupe bordel !- soit il serait dégoûté. Ou alors, le plus probable, il lui rirait au nez et penserait à une farce. Et merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore foutu ?!

Il prit son petit déjeuner mais eu du mal à avaler sa tartine. En même temps essayez de vous retrouver dans la même situation et on va voir si vous envisagez de réussir à manger quelque chose.

Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il n'allait pas inventer de mensonge, déjà parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps mais surtout parce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais mentir à son ami dans la mesure du possible. Ne pas lui dire toute la vérité, ok mais lui dire des conneries, ça non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était un sombre crétin quand même !

Il n'eût pas plus de temps pour tergiverser mentalement, la sonnette venait de retentir. Il se dirigea vers la porte, anxieux comme jamais, pour accueillir son ami. Il partirent vers sa chambre et reprirent leurs places attitrées. C'était très difficile d'avoir à s'exprimer et il préféra regarder Mathieu plusieurs minutes plutôt qu'engager la conversation tout de suite. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air plus joyeux que lui, il avait du cogiter un moment sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui révéler. Si ça se trouve il avait déjà sa petite idée et son attitude froide ne l'aidait pas non plus à se jeter à l'eau.

Alors il le regardait. Il était beau son ami, surtout dans des circonstances comme ça où il avait l'air perdu, peut-être même un peu... fragile ? C'était marrant comme il ressemblait à son personnage du geek en ce moment même, les vêtements caractéristiques en moins et une faible lueur colérique en plus.

/A → M/

Il se sentait mal à l'aise. La dernière fois qu'il était assis sur ce lit à cette même place, son meilleur ami en face, celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il ne fallait plus qu'ils se voient aussi souvent. Il se demandait si aujourd'hui Antoine ne demanderait pas tout simplement à ce qu'il arrête de le considérer comme son ami.

Mais pour l'instant, personne ne parlait. Son collègue le regardait, rien de plus et ça avait le don de l'inquiéter davantage. Lui il essayait de ne pas le fixer, de paraître un peu remonté, de ne pas croiser ses yeux chocolats, de ne pas voir ses cheveux fous parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir au regard insistant de son meilleur ami et que ça le gênait qu'il ne dise rien.

Un froid s'était installé entre eux pendant ces presque trois semaines et ça lui faisait mal. En tout cas lui il attendrait, c'était à Antoine de commencer, lui il n'avait rien à dire. Si son ami avait du mal il n'allait pas tout gâcher en risquant de lui couper la parole. C'était apparemment bien pensé parce qu'à peine s'était-il dit cela que son collègue ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Mathieu, je crois que je te dois des explications pour la dernière fois. Je... J'ai totalement merdé et je crois que je peux pas faire pire en te disant le pourquoi du comment maintenant. De toute façon il est trop tard pour reculer alors...

-Je t'écoute.

Il avait peur, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire sérieusement ? On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à prédire la fin du monde par les papillons et les fourmis. Le genre de truc hyper grave mais incroyable ! N'avait-il à ce point pas confiance en lui-même ? N'avait-il à ce point pas confiance en son ami ? Son cœur se serra à cette idée. On verrait bien, ça ne servait à rien de commencer à paniquer alors que rien n'avait encore été vraiment dit. Une nouvelle fois, Antoine brisa le silence qui devenait rapidement pesant.

-Au début, je voulais m'éloigner de toi parce que quelque part ça me faisait mal d'être en ta compagnie, mais le pire c'est que j'arrivais plus à être moi-même et je ne voulais surtout pas que tu t'en rende compte. Encore maintenant je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne rien voir, ne rien remarqué. Comme quelque chose qui aurait pu changer dans mon attitude...

Son ami s'arrêta et le regarda, comme s'il attendait un déclic de sa part. Lui ne bougeait pas, toujours fébrile. Il voulait le laisser déballer son sac, il parlerait après, là ce n'était pas le bon moment. Surtout qu'il commençait à ne plus rien comprendre du tout.

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je te ferais souffrir aussi en m'éloignant comme ça. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce que j'ai fait ?

Mathieu hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et l'incita à poursuivre. Il était trop avide de réponses pour garder son masque colérique. Voyant que l'autre avait du mal et qu'il regardait par terre, espérant sûrement trouver les bons mots inscrits sur son parquet, il prit la parole.

-Antoine je veux que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce qui te dérange qu'on trouve une solution tous les deux ou au moins que je sache pourquoi je te pardonnes, tu comprends...

Il s'arrêta, Antoine venait soudainement de lever la tête -il avait dû se faire mal vu la rapidité !- et le fixait droit dans les yeux, son beau regard marron braqué sur le sien, déterminé. Il lança alors sa phrase sans détour.

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, excusez-moi pour les fautes, bisous bisous. :)

**Luna-la-lune : **Bah vui que je réponds :3 Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les deux chapitres précédents 8D et puis ben ce qui allait se passer... c'est au dessus xDD Ça me fait super plaisir autant d'enthousiasme de ta part x) j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre aussi ! Bisous :D


	8. Éclaircissements de lampadaire

Bonjour très chers lecteurs 8)

Toujours heureuse de vos reviews qui sont toujours gentilles, toujours **MERCI**, je vous l'écrirais jamais assez ^^

Également MERCI à tous ceux qui viennent lire même sans laisser de message parce que les coupins, nous avons dépassé les DEUX MILLES DEUX CENTS VUES ! C'est vraiment un truc de taré :')

Désolée de la triste nouvelle qui va suivre : le chapitre 9 arrivera seulement lundi. J'avais précisé que j'espacerais mes publications de 3 jours et que je publierais quelques OS. Et bien comme j'ai des petits problèmes avec le chap' 9 et qu'il faut que je m'arrange pour les régler avant de le publier, j'ai décidé de poster un de mes OS vendredi pour pouvoir avoir plus de temps. Donc on se verra bien vendredi, mais pas sur cette fic :) _(+voir en bas)_

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Il avait jeté cette phrase d'un coup, inspiré par son ami qui lui pardonnerais toujours tout mais aussi grâce à la dose de courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler en voyant les yeux bleus de son acolyte. Quand il était enfin parvenu à s'exprimer, il s'était attendu à toutes les réactions possibles. Sauf qu'il faut toujours que celle qui arrive ne soit pas prévue, ce serait trop simple sinon. Et si vraiment il n'avait pas envisagé celle-là, c'est parce qu'elle était tout simplement inconcevable !

Mathieu, son ami, celui qu'il aimait, celui qui se trouvait en face de lui et à qui il venait d'avouer ce qui devait être la pire chose pour quelqu'un, venant de son meilleur ami... pleurait... Il n'avait rien dit, l'avait regardé étonné à peu près cinq secondes et avait commencer à verser quelques larmes pour finir par pleurer sérieusement. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi mais c'est ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux.

Après être resté abasourdi devant ce spectacle, il se décida enfin à refaire ses connexions neuronales et à prendre le problème en main. Et c'est plus ou moins ce qu'il fit au sens littéral. Il s'assit à côté de Mathieu et lui passa la main dans le dos maladroitement histoire de le consoler. Au début il sentit une légère résistance de sa part mais il resserra son étreinte. Comme si c'était le signal attendu, son ami se pencha vers lui et pleura sur son tee-shirt. Certes il l'avait imaginé dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas vraiment de cette manière-là...

Les minutes passaient et son tee-shirt était bon pour servir d'éponge, pourtant Mathieu n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça suffisant. Antoine ne préférait pas poser de questions, le p'tit brun lui expliquerait quand il aurait fini de refaire le lavage de son maillot mais pour l'instant, en bon meilleur ami qu'il était, Antoine restait là à le consoler et à attendre que la pluie cesse.

/A → M/

Non pas que ça avait été si réellement choquant, bien qu'il ne s'y soit pas attendu le moins du monde. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que ce qu'il faisait actuellement. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu que ça se passe comme ça, seulement ça faisait quasiment trois semaines qu'il était à cran, trois semaines qu'il avait peur d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami, deux jours qu'il stressait à propos de ce rendez-vous, sept minutes qu'il avait tout compris, tout ça plus sa récente dispute et son imagination qui lui avait montré son meilleur ami atteint d'une quelconque maladie irréversible... Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus !

Le fait qu'Antoine lui annonce ce qu'il pensait être une terrible nouvelle et qui se trouve être quelque chose de tout à fait surmontable avait fait l'effet d'un relâchement de pression chez lui. Relâchement qui s'était exprimé par nul autre moyen que celui de pleurer, pleurer de soulagement d'une part mais également pleurer comme si ça permettait d'évacuer toutes les émotions néfastes qu'il avait emmagasinées jusque là.

Ils auraient évité tant de problèmes si Antoine avait parler tout de suite. Mais ce n'était plus grave, ça avait du être dur de se déclarer surtout quand il s'agissait de notre meilleur ami et encore plus en sachant qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un ! Il prit le temps de se calmer, se releva et regarda son collègue avec un demi-sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé, je... je rien du tout en fait, désolé c'est tout.  
-Pas grave, je dois dire que je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction mais bon, c'est toujours mieux ça plutôt que tu te transformes en melon...  
-... Quoi ?  
-Rien laisse tomber !

Ils sourirent tous les deux, toujours plongés dans le regard de l'autre.

-Alors comme ça tu m'aimes ?!  
-Faut croire. T'as pas l'air de le prendre mal en tout cas c'est déjà ça.  
-Ben, pas que ce soit pas extrêmement gênant de savoir son meilleur ami amoureux de soi mais, c'est pas de ta faute. Et puis t'es mon meilleur ami, ça va pas me suffire pour que je te déteste. Si je devais t'en vouloir ce serait plus pour avoir été aussi con de ne pas me le dire tout de suite.  
-Tu m'en veux encore ?  
-Je t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu, je savais que t'avais des problèmes alors... et puis, c'est pas de ta faute je te dit ! En plus j'ai jamais su te faire la tronche.  
-C'est sûr... J'dois dire que quelque part ça m'arrange.

Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble puis Mathieu dû rentrer chez lui. C'était après-midi shopping aujourd'hui avec sa chérie et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que s'il n'était pas à l'heure elle serait très en colère.

Tout au long de l'entrevue, même si son ami avait essayé de conserver une certaine «distance de sécurité» lui n'avait pas été de cet avis. Il ne se faisait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'Antoine puisse l'aimer et même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas un mensonge, il ne voulait pas que ça change quoi que ce soit dans sa relation avec lui. Il espérait simplement que ça allait passer et que tout redevienne comme avant... Encore. Il avait vraiment l'impression que les choses se répétaient.

...

L'après-midi avait été chargé, ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un bar, tous les deux en train de siroter un café, totalement pris dans leur discussion.

-Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?

Elle rigola de bon cœur pendant que Mathieu acquiesçait, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est amoureux de toi ?! J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était ça...  
-Moi non plus j'y avais pas pensé qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!  
-Oh mon dieu ! Et ben dites-donc ça c'est de la nouvelle.  
-Tu le répètes pas hein, j'te l'ai dit à toi mais n'en parle à personne.  
-Mathieu tu me connais, tu sais que je ne dirais rien ! Et du coup tu vas faire quoi ?  
-Rien ! Il reste mon meilleur ami... Et toi, t'es pas jalouse ?

Il avait dit ça en faisant aller ses sourcils de bas en haut et n'obtint pour seule réponse que son rire clair qui signifiait qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout Antoine comme un concurrent. En ce début de soirée, Mathieu était heureux. Lui et sa copine s'entendait à nouveau à merveille, il s'était réconcilié avec son meilleur ami et il faisait beau ! Non vraiment, il était heureux.

...

Il aurait du savoir que ça ne durerait pas éternellement...  
Un mois plus tard :

-J'en ai marre ! Franchement tu me soûles là !  
-Mais c'est bon calme toi ! T'es obligée de toujours t'emporter pour rien ?! T'es chiante à la longue !  
-POUR RIEN ? Tu trouves que c'est rien ? Mais tu vas baisser d'un ton Mathieu, hein ! Et depuis quand tu t'autorises à m'insulter ?

Et c'est reparti sur le couplet des insultes dans un couple... Ça faisait trois jours maintenant qu'ils étaient en froids tous les deux et Mathieu en avait plus que ras-le-bol. Elle rentrait de plus en plus tard et à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait pourquoi, ça finissait en dispute et apparemment ce soir, ça avait atteint du très haut niveau.

Agacé par ses cris qui n'en finissaient pas depuis une heure, il prit sa veste et s'en alla. Quand il eu refermé la porte, elle vociférait toujours à l'intérieur... Il prit sa voiture. Après un court trajet, il s'arrêta devant une maison qu'il connaissait bien. Il était arrivé vite (sans doute en dépassant quelques limitations mais ne diffamons pas, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien).

-Mathieu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? T'as oublié un truc ?  
-Moi aussi j'suis content d'te r'voir. J'ai rien oublié non, je viens demander l'asile politique pour la nuit.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, sorry pour les fautes, bisous bisous. :)

**luna-la-lune : **Ca me fait tout drôle de voir que ça te fait plaisir que je réponde xDD normalement c'est à moi de te remercier pour me laisser tes pitits messages gentils 8) Je suis vraiment super contente que ma fic' te plaise autant :O La suite vient d'arriver ^^ j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu ! Merci beaucoup 8D Bisous bisous :D

Sinon je voulais faire part d'un petit HS qui ne l'est pas tant... Vu ce qui s'est passé avec la copine d'Antoine, certains parlent de ne pas continuer les fics sur eux et surtout celles avec leurs copines. Et dans ma fic... ben y a la "copine" de Mathieu. Je mets entre guillemets parce que c'est un personnage totalement inventé et que j'ai tout fait pour qu'on ne l'identifie pas à la personne IRL mais ça n'empêche pas j'écrive une histoire sur eux... Je ne veux pas tellement arrêter cette fic' surtout en plein milieu mais d'un autre côté j'ai un espèce de "cas de conscience". Quand j'écris même si je prend un peu de leur personnage publique je les fait quand même beaucoup OOC et comme je l'avais écrit au début, limite on change les prénoms et on les reconnait plus. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je me retrouve face à un dilemme intérieur :  
soit j'arrête parce que c'est pas bien quitte à décevoir et a arrêter ma fic  
soit je continue mais ça pourrait blesser les principaux concernés ce qui n'est absolument pas mon but !  
J'aimerai avoir votre aide. Surtout que vous êtes un peu beaucoup les seuls qui êtes au courant de mes écrits du coup votre avis m'est important ! 8) Pour tout vous dire moi je pense que le mieux serait de demander directement à la copine de Mathieu maiiiiiis... je sais même pas qui c'est XD  
Merci d'avance ;)  
Bisous :D


	9. Complications

Bonjour mes corbeilles à papier 8D

**MERCI** pour les reviews, encore et toujours 8) ça me fait plaisir et ça motive vachement !  
Ensuite d'après tout vos gentils conseils, vous êtes pour que je continue donc...

Je tiens à refaire un disclaimer : Les personnages de Mathieu et Antoine ainsi que toutes personnes pouvant exister ne sont, dans cette histoire, que purement FICTIFS. Je ne raconte en rien leurs vraies histoires, je ne prétends pas que le Matoine existe ni que mes personnages correspondent aux personnes réelles. Ce n'est que de la fiction, je vous l'avait dit au début, on change les prénoms et hop ! c'est plus eux. J'invente tous les caractères en me basant sur le personnage publique d'Antoine et Mathieu. C'est tout ! Leur vie privée ne m'intéresse pas ici ! Rien est vrai si ce n'est leur prénom (à Antoine et Mathieu)

Ceci étant rappelé :  
Je suis contente parce que j'ai ENFIN réussi à écrire le chapitre 17 :') je suis tellement heureuse. J'avais un de ces manques d'inspiration ! Une semaine qu'il m'a fallu pour m'en sortir '-' enfin bref...

Le chapitre 10 arrivera jeudi.

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Antoine fit rentrer son ami, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé (pour changer un peu) et il attendit que Mathieu s'explique.

-Je sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment mais elle est toujours en colère ça devient lassant à force.  
-Vous vous êtes encore disputés si je comprends bien.  
-Oui...  
-Et c'est chez moi que tu viens passer la nuit, t'as pas peur que je te viole ?  
-Tss t'es con ! Par contre j'avais pas pensé à ça sur le coup... Si ça te dérange je peux voir pour m'arranger autrement si tu veux.  
-Non t'inquiètes y a pas de problème, je vais me retenir. Mais je te préviens, le canapé et pas du tout confortable pour dormir donc c'est à tes risques et périls !  
-C'est pas grave va, j'me débrouillerais et au pire je viendrais squatter dans ton lit puis on se fera des câlins et... mauvaise idée... Putain c'est vraiment chiant de pas pouvoir dire ça sans que ça paraisse chelou !  
-Ça fait un moment maintenant que je sais que secrètement tu veux faire plein de trucs avec moi, faudra qu'tu t'y fasse mon pote.  
-Ouais c'est ça. Bah demmerde-toi pour régler le problème en attendant.  
-Non pour l'instant ça m'amuse trop. Une bière ?  
-Avec plaisir  
-J'le connais pas celui-là, faudra qu'tu m'le présente, tiens attrape.

Mathieu réceptionna la bouteille et ils commencèrent à boire tout en rigolant. Ils parlèrent travail, un peu. Conneries, beaucoup. Femmes, nettement moins. Et finirent par aller se coucher chacun dans son coin, le plus petit n'ayant pas pu dormir aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu ses derniers temps.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Antoine pu réfléchir tout à son aise. Il ne pouvait empêcher un plaisir coupable de s'installer en lui en se disant que son ami était en ce moment chez lui parce qu'il était la première personne à qui il avait pensé après s'être disputé avec sa moitié. Certes il ne voulait pas que Mathieu soit triste, il ne voulait pas non plus que tous les deux se séparent, même si une partie de lui le souhaitait tout de même un peu, mais il était content de se rendre compte que leur couple n'était pas si rose et parfait.

Peut-être qu'il avait une chance lui aussi... «Non mais tu t'entends ?! Ressaisis-toi Antoine ! T'es son meilleur ami qui plus est un mec et c'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'il se dispute avec elle ! Ils sont en froid mais ça va passer ! Te fais pas d'illusions il ne t'aimera jamais !». Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais... Mathieu aimait les femmes lui. Et en admettant que, comme lui, il se rende soudainement compte qu'il était attiré par un mec, combien de chances y avait-il pour que ce soit lui tout spécialement ? Ça tenait presque du miracle. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, ça ne marcherait jamais.

Encore une nuit de passée à s'endormir sur cette idée de dilemme. Il avait beau se répéter que ça ne rimait à rien, il ne pouvait empêcher une vicieuse petite lueur d'espoir de lui pourrir la vie et de lui faire s'accrocher à Mathieu. Ô destin cruel...

...

Le lendemain, Antoine failli avoir une crise cardiaque en descendant les marches. En effet, Mathieu venait de débouler en criant qu'il n'y avait plus de café.

-Mais t'es déjà levé toi ?!  
-Bah ouais ! Attends on dort super mal dans ton canap' la prochaine fois je dors sur la table de la cuisine.  
-Ou par terre, au moins tu me feras les poussières ! Pour une fois que tu serviras à quelque chose... Quoique vu ta taille va falloir que tu restes longtemps pour tout nettoyer.  
-Ouais et du coup le temps que je finisse, ce que j'aurais déjà fait sera redevenu sale... Non franchement je pense que la meilleure solution est encore que tu utilises tes cheveux !  
-Ouais, aussi.

Après ce petit interlude complètement débile, les deux Youtubers prirent leur petit-déj' et partirent faire les courses. Comme l'avait finement fait remarqué son ami, Antoine commençait à manquer d'aliments dans ses placards et comme Mathieu n'était pas pressé de rentrer chez lui, il l'avait accompagné.

Ils passèrent donc toute la journée ensemble, au plus grand bonheur du chevelu. Et apparemment son ami n'était pas mécontent non plus de rester un peu éloigner de ce qui se passait chez lui. Une fois rentrés, après avoir trouvé le temps de signer deux, trois autographes à des passants hilares de les voir se balader avec des magnifiques rouleaux de papier toilette, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'horloge de la cuisine à contempler le fait qu'il soit déjà dix-neuf heures. Comme le temps passe quand on achète du papier toilette... quand on s'amuse.

-Faudrait que je rentre.  
-Ouais...  
-J'ai la flemme.  
-Ouais...  
-Mais après il se fera tard.  
-Ouais...  
-Elle va sûrement râler.  
-Ouais...  
-J'veux pas y aller.  
-Ouais...  
-J'vais adopter des pastèques et les appeler comme des empereurs romains.  
-T'en appelleras une Ramsès pour moi ?  
-Parce que tu m'écoutes en plus !  
-Bah oui crétin !  
-Dommage, j'aurais essayé.  
-En même temps j'peux pas savoir ce que tu dois faire mieux que toi.  
-C'est pas faux.  
-Ouais...  
-Bon, je sais que c'est tellement triste d'interrompre une conversation si enjouée mais je vais y aller moi maintenant. Si elle est dans ces bons jours avec un peu de chance on s'engueulera pas. j't'appellerai demain.  
-Ok, à demain.

Sur ce, Mathieu rentra et Antoine partit se faire à manger. Après avoir passé la journée avec son ami le silence soudain lui faisait ressentir un grand vide... Enfin, ils s'appelleraient demain. Seul face à son dîner, Antoine espérait secrètement que la copine de Mathieu ne lui pardonnerais pas si vite, peut-être que du coup son ami serait de retour ce soir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'implore votre pardon pour les fautes (xD), bisous bisous. :)

**nekokawaii99 :** Je suis tellement d'accord avec toi... Je trouvais aussi que les fangirls qui insultaient l'actrice de "_fenêtre sur la nuit bleue_" pratiquaient l'exagération, c'est assez aberrant quand on sait qu'elles ne la connaissent même pas ! C'est vrai aussi qu'au lieu de rager il faudrait être contents pour eux... m'enfin, y a toujours des gens qui sont là pour embêter le monde ! Bref, bref, bref. Merci pour ta review et ton conseil ! Bisous :D

**luna-la-lune :** D'accord, du coup je comprends mieux XDDD C'est chouette tu adores presque tout (si ce n'est tout) mes chapitres ! Ça me fait super plaisir :3 surtout tout cette joie en toi qui me fait plaisir xD  
Sinon ton idée pour la fangirl un peu trop énervante est plutôt tentante... hum... je plaisante. Ne t'en fait pas, pour l'instant je continue x) surtout que si j'arrête vu comment tu insistes pour que je poursuive j'ai peur de te voir en courroux si je ne le fais pas xDD non y a trop de joie en toi pour ça hein ? Rassure moi ^^  
Enfin passons. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'suis contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant ! Bisous :D


	10. Appuyez sur Pause

Bonjour jeunes enfants verts fluo 8)

**MERCI** pour les reviews ! Savez quoi les coupins ? On a dépassé la barre des 50 reviews mais aussi des TROIS MILLE vues ! C'est y pas beau ? :3 Pour moi c'est génial alors **MERCI** boucoup boucoup 8D

Le chapitre 11 (on est déjà à la moitié dites donc !) arrivera dimanche.

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Sur le chemin de son appartement, Mathieu se sentait un peu bizarre. Passer la journée avec Antoine avait été super, ça faisait tellement de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus aussi longtemps ! Il n'était clairement pas pressé de rentrer chez lui surtout si c'était pour se faire crier dessus...

Il arriva devant la résidence trois quart d'heure plus tard ce qui, il devait le reconnaître, était la preuve qu'il faisait tout pour retarder le moment des explications. Quand on comparait le temps qu'il avait mis pour aller chez son ami à celui qu'il avait mis pour en revenir, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions sur la personne que Mathieu préférait. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Sur cette conclusion, il rentra enfin et la réaction de sa copine ne se fit pas attendre.

-Tu étais où ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle avait dit ça sans méchanceté. Elle avait dû réfléchir et peut-être essayait-elle d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? Il décida de lui répondre de la même façon, histoire de lui montrer que lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'ils recommencent.

-Chez Antoine.

Quand il prononça le prénom, un éclair de mécontentement passa sur le visage de son vis-à-vis mais elle ne releva pas et il se garda bien de lui demander le pourquoi.

-Bon... Je ne suis pas prête à me jeter dans tes bras, je suppose que c'est réciproque mais on peut faire des efforts jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrange, t'es d'accord ?  
-Oui, si la prochaine fois tu me dis ce que je veux savoir sans t'énerver.  
-Mathieu, pas ce soir. On s'expliquera plus tard, pour l'instant on est trop en colère l'un contre l'autre pour en parler calmement.  
-Si tu le dis. Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué et hier j'ai mal dormi.  
-Tu as déjà mangé ?  
-Oui. Bonne nuit.

Il lui avait menti mais il ne voulait pas manger avec elle. Comme elle le lui avait fait remarqué, ils étaient encore en colère et tant qu'elle ne lui expliquerait pas clairement pourquoi elle était toujours en retard le soir alors que c'était presque une affaire d'état quand c'était l'inverse, il n'était pas près à l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

...

-Saluuuut Mathou  
-Et ben, t'es bien joyeux toi !  
-Toi par contre t'as pas l'air, ça s'est pas arrangé avec ta copine ?  
-Non, c'est super tendu depuis hier soir, ce matin elle est partie sans me dire au revoir. Enfin remarque je suis pas sûr que je lui aurais répondu si elle l'avait fait.  
-Tant que ça ?! Vous vous êtes encore engueulés ou quoi ?  
-Non pas vraiment, mais elle veut attendre qu'on se calme un peu tous les deux avant de s'expliquer... J'pense que ça va plus accumuler ma colère qu'autre chose mais madame à l'air convaincue que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire... Encore une super idée de son psy à la noix ça.  
-Ouais en effet c'est pas la joie chez toi... Attends un peu tu verras bien. Tu m'appelles si t'as du nouveau j'suis en train de bosser là.  
-Toi tu bosses pas, tu t'amuses ! Aller à plus.

Parler à Antoine lui avait fait du bien, il aurait dû rester chez lui plus longtemps. En fait, tout ce qui pouvait l'éloigner un tant soit peu de cette atmosphère pesante était le bienvenu. Il reprit la production de son épisode qu'il avait bien entamée et qu'il avait du suspendre vu qu'il n'était pas chez lui la veille. Il était en train de tourner les dernières répliques du patron quand sa copine déboula en milieu d'après-midi, heure à laquelle elle était censée être toujours au travail. Et l'interpella comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit là.

-Mathieu faut qu'on parle !  
-Euh bonjour à toi aussi, oui je vais bien, il fait très beau et en passant pourquoi tu rentres déjà ?  
-J'ai posé l'après-midi pour aller voir mon psy en urgence parce que je trouve qu'en ce moment nous deux ça va pas du tout !  
-T'es gonflée quand même ! C'est toi qui ne veux pas qu'on s'explique !  
-Oui mais figure toi que j'ai raison, d'après lui si on n'arrive pas à se parler c'est parce qu'on est pas sûrs de ce qu'on fait en ce moment !  
-Sache que j'ai rien compris et le problème c'est pas qu'on sait pas quoi se dire c'est que tu ne VEUX pas qu'on se parle !  
-Mets y un peu du tiens franchement Mathieu ! Je te dis que j'ai raison et qu'avec l'aide du psy j'ai trouvé une solution !  
-Une solution ? Vraiment ? Et ça consiste en quoi exactement ? Si j'ai le droit de le savoir hein, je voudrais pas t'obliger à me dire quoi que ce soit !  
-Arrête de tout prendre mal et laisse moi parler ! Donc je te propose qu'on fasse une pause qui va nous servir à...  
-Une pause ? T'es sérieuse ?! Je croyais que toi et moi on était d'accord sur le fait que c'était débile comme principe !  
-Oui mais j'ai changé d'avis et tu devrais en faire autant ! On va faire une pause tous les deux et réfléchir à ce qu'on aime chez l'autre et ce qui nous a fait nous mettre en colère.  
-J'ai pas besoin de réfléchir tant que ça pour savoir ce qui m'a fait me mettre en colère !  
-Mathieu calme toi et fais moi plaisir, on fait une pause et on réfléchit, si demain j'te rappelles c'est que ça suffira et que c'était inutile, ok ?!  
-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?... Et tu vas aller où pendant cette «pause» ?  
-J'avais pensé rester là, ce serait toi qui partirais...  
-Pardon ? J'peux savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait partir ? J'te rappelle que c'est ici que je travaille moi ! Et puis c'est ton idée à la base ! Pas la mienne !  
-Justement, je vais poser une semaine et je veux que tu en fasses autant. En restant ici je serais sûre que tu respectes ça.  
-Merci pour la confiance... Et je suis censé aller où moi ?  
-Chez un ami, ça t'as pas posé de problème l'autre jour !  
-Ben tiens...  
-Aller s'il te plaît Mathieu. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose là !  
-Ça va ! Si j'le fais pas ça va encore faire des histoires et j'en ai marre de me faire engueuler. J'vais préparer mes affaires et je pars demain, faut que je finisse mon épisode, j'avais déjà prévu sa sortie je vais pas la retarder maintenant pour des conneries !  
-D'accord, demain c'est parfait, tu devrais appeler ton ami !  
-Ouais c'est ça.

Mathieu sortit de la pièce, totalement rageur. Il prit sa valise, écrivit un message sur Facebook et Twitter où il expliquait qu'après son épisode, il prendrait des vacances d'il ne savait combien de temps et se rappela qu'il devait finir son tournage quand il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours habillé en patron. Il finit donc sa vidéo du mieux qu'il pût, énervé qu'il était et transféra le tout sur son ordinateur qu'il emmènerait chez la première personne à qui il avait pensé passer ces quelques jours : Antoine. Évidemment, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien ! Et en plus de cette première raison, il avait très bien remarqué que c'était ce qui pouvait énerver le plus sa copine alors il ne se gênerait pas pour l'embêter vu ce qu'elle lui faisait...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, désolée de manière carrée pour les fautes, bisous bisous. :)

**luna-la-lune :** Ah oui ! Toute cette vulgarité, je suis choquée ! XDDD je plaisante. Je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir tes reviews :3 à te lire tout est super génial et ça me fait super plaisir x)  
Haha ! Tout le monde aime les pastèques ! Les pastèques vont conquir le monde 8D j'espère que ce chap' t'as plu ! A que plus plus ! Bisous :D


	11. Les joies de l'alcool

Bijour Igrid 8)

On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes alors :** MERCI** pour toutes vos reviews 8D

Le chapitre 12 arrivera mercredi. (Faut absolument que je finisse 8I)

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Le lendemain de l'appel de son ami, Antoine était en train de se filmer pour la sortie de son prochain épisode lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il avait carrément oublié de le mettre en silencieux, il n'avait plus qu'à recommencer sa réplique. Il soupira et décrocha ayant vu qui était l'émetteur, le même que la veille en fait.

-Déjà ? Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me rappelles si vite ! Je te manque on dirait, héhé.  
-Ta gueule !  
-Moi aussi je t'aime !  
-Moui mais toi le problème c'est que c'est vrai !

-...  
-Pardon  
-...Hmmm... Pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Non, j'suis désolé j'suis à cran là et j't'appelais parce que... j'ai un... petit service à te demander.  
-Ben c'est si compliqué qu'ça comme truc ?  
-Non... je voulais savoir... Est-cequec'estpossiblequejeviennesquattercheztoiunpetitmoment ?  
-Est-ce que quoi ? Non parce que là j'ai compris est-ce que c'est possible dzdfuhoz grdfesa le toit de ma maman donc, comme je doute fort que tu parles de ta mère, j'te demanderais de répéter.  
-Haha, non je parle pas de ma mère non ! Je voulais savoir si c'était possible que je vienne squatter chez toi un petit moment ?  
-Bah c'est beaucoup plus clair comme ça, non ?!... Attends... Quoi ?  
-Tu vas pas m'obliger à me répéter quarante millions de fois...  
-J'croyais que ça allait s'arranger votre truc là, s'est passé quoi ?  
-Si tu veux bien j't'expliquerais ça plus tard.  
-Mais oui, évidemment que tu peux venir mais c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée tu sais... Enfin, viens quand tu veux ce sera ouvert. Par contre évite de faire trop de bruit je serais peut-être encore en tournage.  
-Ok merci !  
-Pas de quoi.

En raccrochant, Antoine regarda son téléphone une bonne dizaine de minutes. Alors comme ça, ça allait si mal que ça chez Mathieu ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une telle dispute entre eux. En même temps ça ne voulait rien dire, ils étaient ensembles depuis à peu près trois mois si ses souvenirs étaient bons alors si c'était leur première vraie dispute ce n'était pas si grave. Du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait...

Il avait toujours eu l'impression que leur couple était un peu comme ceux des films, les quelques bas en plus. Il ne se disputaient que rarement, ils s'appelaient toujours gentiment, ils étaient toujours d'accord. En fait d'après Mathieu c'était comme vivre avec son meilleur ami, l'amour en plus. D'ailleurs cette image avait valu à son ami plusieurs jours de moqueries, comme pour la «sympathie réciproque» il s'amusait à appuyer cette idée en lui rappelant qu'en fait il la voyait juste comme sa meilleure amie mais que le patron l'incitait à en faire plus. Ça avait été très dur de caser son amour secret avec quelqu'un d'autre mais ils s'étaient bien marrés.

Il sourit à ce souvenir. Il allait donc recevoir son ami pendant quelques jours. C'était vraiment tout ou rien lui ! Autant la dernière fois ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant deux semaines, autant là ils seraient ensemble H vingt-quatre et il n'y voyait aucun problème, à part celui bien sûr ou il ne pourrait pas se défiler mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir dérangé quand il s'était empressé d'accepter la requête de son collègue. Il y a des fois vraiment ou il se demandait si son cerveau était équipé de la fonction «intelligence», sûrement avait-elle quelques faux contacts. Il soupira de lassitude, décidément il ne savait pas prendre les bonnes décisions quand elles étaient en rapport direct avec son p'tit brun.

«Et voilà c'est la fin de cet épisode on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour l'épisode suivant, je vous aime, à plus tard et soyez heureux !»

C'était la dernière prise, il arrêta l'enregistrement de sa caméra et se laissa aller contre son siège puis machinalement, il tourna la tête vers l'encadrement de sa porte et encore une fois, failli mourir sur place en voyant que Mathieu était là, adossé contre le montant.

-Mais tu tiens tant que ça à me tuer sérieux ?!  
-Ben tu pourras pas dire que j'ai pas essayé en tout cas !  
-Ça c'est sûr ! T'aurais pu me dire que t'étais là.  
-J'aurais bien voulu mais j'voulais pas interrompre ta vidéo.  
-Ah ouais c'est vrai. Alors ? T'as ramené toutes tes affaires ?  
-Oui, j'ai tout mis dans ton salon et j'ai squatté la table de la cuisine pour mon pc.  
-Ok pas de problème !  
-Ça t'embête si je finis mon montage maintenant ? J'en ai pas pour longtemps à le finir et j'dois publier ce soir.  
-Bah non crétin !

Après avoir terminé leurs épisodes respectifs, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre dans un bar du coin. Enfin un, c'était vite dit ! Antoine n'en avait pas bu tant que ça mais Mathieu ayant envie d'oublier ses problèmes grâce à l'alcool, avait bu plus que de raison et était légèrement dans les nuages quand ils rentrèrent.

Pendant qu'Antoine était parti faire un truc à manger (parce que oui, ils étaient partis se bourrer la tronche en fin d'après-midi), son ami s'était installé -affalé serait plus juste- sur le canapé. Le grand chevelu était donc en train de faire cuire des pâtes (pas qu'il était nul en cuisine mais il avait la flemme) quand il sentit un truc bizarre dans son dos qui aurait vraiment pu lui faire avoir cette crise cardiaque longuement promise s'il n'avait pas reconnu les bras de son invité. En effet, Mathieu, bien plus à l'ouest que ce qu'il s'imaginait l'avait pris dans ses bras, de dos.

-Mathieu... Qu'est-ce tu me fou là ?  
-Tu sens bon  
-Je sais, c'est une de mes qualités, ça et ma modestie légendaire.  
-Tu me laisses toucher tes cheveux ? Ils sont trop marrants gniéhéhé

Le petit Youtuber passa une main de bourré dans ce qui servait de cheveux à Antoine, ce qui manqua de peu de l'assommer vu le geste doux et tendre (quand il disait qu'il en voulait à sa vie !). Ayant échappé de peu au traumatisme crânien en s'échappant au dernier moment et en faisant, par la même occasion, perdre l'équilibre à l'autre abruti, Antoine se retourna et rattrapa de justesse le corps mou qui avait failli s'écraser au sol.

-Mais dans quel état tu t'es mis Mathieu ?  
-Tu m'aimes plus non plus c'est ça ?  
-Quoi ?... Tu sais même plus ce que tu dis ! Aller viens, j'crois que tu ferais bien de dormir...  
-Tu veux pas me servir de matelas ? Le mien l'est pas confo... confortable.

Antoine ne répondit pas, il ne dirait jamais les frissons qu'il avait ressenti en l'entendant dire ça. Il jeta son paquet sur le canapé, ce dernier s'endormit presque instantanément laissant ainsi son ami respirer un peu. Et bien ! Si c'était comme ça tous les jours, ça promettait d'être folklo ! Il s'essuya le front d'un revers de main et regarda son ami avec tendresse. Il fût soudain pris d'un doute, il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose ?… ZUT LES PÂTES !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, je ne m'en veux pas trop pour les fautes, bisous bisous. :)

**Luna-la-lune :** Je ne sais pas comment à commencé ton monologue mais j'adore l'idée xDD je crois que tu as trouvé le moyen caché de te faire des sous facilement '-' en plus c'est génial comme moyen d'offensive les pastèques, c'est furtif et rusé 8)  
En tout cas, merci pour le compliment 8D j'espère que ce chapitre était tout aussi intéressant xDD  
Merci pour ta review, à que plus plus :D


	12. Règlement de comptes

Bonjour les loulous 8)

**MERCI** pour vos reviews (toute cette joie qui s'empare de mwa à chaque fois :3)

Le chapitre 13 arrivera samedi maiiiiis je dois vous faire part de quelques changements : Vous avez dû remarquer qu'aujourd'hui je poste un peu tard, et bien il y a une explication logique à cela 8D : comme pour beaucoup d'entre nous, j'ai repris les cours (et oui, cette tristitude). Et comme j'avais l'habitude de poster dans les environs de 1-2-3 heures du mat', comprenez que ça risque d'être difficile à l'avenir xD du coup je posterais toujours avec un intervalle de 3jours mais au lieu de poster dans la nuit, je posterais dans la journée (sauf peut-être le week-end 8I) ! Malgré tout, bravant vents, marées et tempêtes (héhé) je ferais en sorte de toujours respecter les délais annoncés. Voilà voilà.

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Lorsque Mathieu se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua c'était son mal de tête absolument désagréable, ensuite ce fût son mal de dos et enfin le fait qu'il soit trois heures trente-sept du matin et qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir précis de la soirée d'hier, sauf celui qu'il était peut-être un peu éméché.

Il se leva à demi, attendant que le monde retrouve sa stabilité, alla prendre un cachet dans l'armoire à pharmacie (il était venu tellement souvent qu'il connaissait presque toutes les places des affaires, et puis c'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas souvent besoin d'aspirine...). Il était toujours fatigué mais il ne voulait plus dormir sur ce canapé, c'était totalement hors de question vu le mal de dos dont il était victime actuellement. Surtout que ce canapé lui faisait mal exprès ! Il le lui avait dit tout à l'heure il lui semblait.

Encore dans les vapes, il prit la décision la plus intelligente qui soit, du moins pour un enfant qui a peur de l'orage, se ramener dans le lit de son hôte. En plus son hôte il était super beau dans ses souvenirs flous de tout à l'heure. Il entra dans la chambre, galéra un peu pour trouver son chemin dans le noir et se retrouva assis, par il ne savait quel miracle, au bord du matelas. Il poussa outrageusement son ami du coude, celui-ci se décala en grognant, laissant la place à Mathieu qui s'allongea contre son ami sans plus de cérémonie.

...

-Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ce joyeux bordel bordélique ?

En entendant cette phrase, Mathieu, en demi-sommeil, se réveilla totalement. Il ouvrit les yeux, les referma, se traita mentalement de tous les noms pour avoir bu autant la veille puis arrêta parce que penser à des insultes lui faisait également mal à la tête, la réflexion étant trop difficile pour une heure aussi matinale surtout le lendemain d'une cuite. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il prit soudainement conscience de ce que son collègue venait d'exprimer d'une voix beaucoup trop forte pour être légale.

-Antoine ?  
-Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle.

Il se tourna vers lui (il était du côté bord, dos à son ami) il le regarda, les yeux à moitié ouverts tel un drogué, tout ceci en environ deux secondes.

-Mais pourquoi t'es dans mon lit ?!  
-Haha... C'est marrant comment on voit que tu galères à aligner deux pensées et que quand tu crois avoir compris tu dis de la merde.  
-Que je...amuzncoehoiq... Quoi ?

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit enfin compte qu'en fait, c'était lui qui squattait le lit de son pote. Il se souvint alors de ce qui l'avait amené là et revint sur le visage d'Antoine, complètement hilare, qui essayait vainement de se retenir d'exploser de rire en se mordant la lèvre, ce qui, entre nous, ne marchait pas vraiment.

-Ow...

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que son vis-à-vis soit pris d'un fou rire pendant un bon quart d'heure. Lui était partagé entre la gêne et l'envie de rejoindre son ami quand il voyait la tête rouge et l'impossibilité de s'arrêter qu'il avait de rire. Une fois que tout le monde fût à peu près calmé et réveillé, Antoine le regarda, résista apparemment à la tentation de recommencer à se marrer et finit triomphalement par s'exprimer.

-Bon aller viens, on va prendre le petit déj'.

Le touffu l'enjamba pour sortir de son lit et descendit, suivit par lui même.

-Alors, tu te souviens du pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à me faire des câlins en pleine nuit ?  
-Oui... J'étais en froid avec ton canapé !  
-Ah ouais d'accord... t'en tenais une bonne hier.  
-Un peu ouais.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence puis Antoine, qui apparemment se retenait depuis un moment, rompit le silence.

-Dis, tu m'as pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé chez toi pour que tu débarques pour un temps indéfini.  
-Pas grand-chose... Quand je suis rentré après être parti de chez toi, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on se calme avant de se parler et le lendemain, elle est arrivée comme une fleur en me disant qu'elle était partie voir son psy qui lui aurait conseillé qu'on fasse une pause...  
-Je croyais que vous étiez contre ce genre de conneries ?!  
-J'le croyais aussi...  
-Pourquoi tu lui a pas dit que tu voulais pas ?  
-Parce qu'elle m'aurait pourri la vie et tout aurait été de ma faute ! Elle le veut et ben qu'on le fasse, on verra bien ce que ça donne ! Et puis je préfère lui dire oui et me retrouver chez toi à dire des conneries que lui dire non et qu'on s'engueule tout le temps.  
-Ah oui, vu comme ça... Donc je vais devoir te supporter combien de temps là ?  
-Je sais pas, je dirais deux, trois jours. Peut-être plus.  
-Mat', tu sais que c'est pas une bonne idée ! J'veux dire... t'as vu cette nuit ? Si moi aussi j'avais été bourré imagine ce qu'on aurait pu faire.  
-Antoine, même bourré t'oserais pas ! Et puis on recommencera pas, j'aime bien être avec toi et là j'en ai l'occasion alors arrête de penser à chaque fois que tout vas mal tourner et puis ça ira.  
-Si tu le dis.

Mathieu soupira discrètement dans sa tasse de café. Il ne voulait pas être obligé de partir chez quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins devoir retourner chez lui. Antoine était son meilleur ami, il l'adorait et il ferait tout pour que celui-ci cesse d'envisager le pire à chaque fois. Il commençait tout juste à percevoir, à comprendre ce qu'Antoine endurait lorsqu'il était là, il avait bien du courage de supporter tout ça.

Il se surprit à le regarder, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler sa réflexion de la veille quand il s'était dit un truc comme «il est beau» ou quelque chose qui ressemblait. Et c'était vrai, ses cheveux fous, ses yeux chocolats, son rire... Antoine n'était ni dans la catégorie «moches» ou «potables», il était beau, c'était indéniable. Est-ce que c'est également ce qu'il avait pensé de lui avant de tomber amoureux ? C'était quelque chose qui l'intriguait ça. Il savait Antoine hétéro de base alors comment il avait fait pour l'accepter ? Combien de temps ça lui avait prit ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait aimer son ami ? Pour essayer de savoir, il imaginait qu'il lui suffisait de se mettre à sa place, l'inspecter et voir ce que lui lui trouvait et s'il jugeait que, dans un contexte différent, ça aurait pu le rendre amoureux.

Malheureusement ce genre de réflexion ne lui arrivaient pas souvent. En réalité il les évitaient au maximum parce qu'elles lui faisaient surtout peur. Le fait que son ami lui avoue son amour l'avait fait se poser de plus en plus de questions à ce sujet et venaient bien trop souvent les moments où il se disait que finalement, la seule chose qui le dérangeait chez Antoine, c'était qu'il soit un homme...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, blablabla les fautes, bisous bisous. :)


	13. Question gênante

Bonjour les grands 8)

**MERCI** pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui le sont toujours d'ailleurs, personne ne veut ma mort c'est chouette XD

Le chapitre 14 arrivera mardi, je fais ce que je peux pour poster dans les temps mais je m'aperçois que déjà là c'est compliqué x), on verra, pour l'instant ça passe 8)

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Ils étaient proches, de plus en plus. Antoine s'en rendait compte, pas Mathieu. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser rester autant de temps chez lui. Ça faisait quatre jours que son collègue était présent. Non content de devenir à moitié fou d'avoir l'objet de son amour à disposition sans avoir le droit d'y toucher, il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci se posait de sérieuses questions au sujet de ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il ne savait pas exactement lesquelles, il ne savait pas ce que ressentait vraiment Mathieu par rapport à ça mais il avait compris que son ami essayait de savoir ce qui l'avait rendu amoureux. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Tout simplement parce qu'il finirait par avoir besoin de réponses et que lui n'était pas pressé de subir un interrogatoire.

Il regarda discrètement son ami qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas que ça dérape. Et si Mathieu, qui prenait pleinement conscience de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, commençait à se sentir gêné en sa présence ? Il lui aurait fallu du temps mais il pourrait ne réagir que maintenant non ? Non... il ne réagirait pas autrement que comme il le faisait actuellement. Mais le jeu auquel il jouait était dangereux. Autoriser celui qu'il aimait à partager son environnement tout en restant meilleurs amis avait quelque chose d'étrange, de limite malsain quand on savait que Mathieu était au courant mais que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Mais il n'osait pas lui dire. En même temps il se voyait mal dire à son pote «alors écoute c'est très chelou que tu acceptes le fait que je t'aime sans broncher donc le mieux c'est que je te dégoûte et que tu ne m'approches plus». Son ami le regardait différemment en ce moment, sans s'en rendre compte sa façon de le regarder avec ce petit air intrigué avait trahi ses émotions, peut-être ses doutes. Décidant que c'était vraiment gênant comme situation, il intervint.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?... Mathieu ?  
-Hein ? Ah pardon je... j'étais perdu là  
-Oui j'ai remarqué, tu pensais à quoi ?  
-A... ma copine.  
-Ah d'accord. T'as décidé de ce que t'allais faire quand elle t'appellera ?  
-Non pas encore et j'ai pas envie de parler d'elle parce que je sens que je vais encore m'énerver.

Antoine haussa les épaules et revint à sa brioche, plus embêté que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Mathieu commençait à douter des sentiments de sa copine. Elle et son ami étaient fâchés l'un contre l'autre. Loin d'elle, Mathieu ne pensait plus qu'aux jours de dispute qui attisaient de plus en plus ses doutes et sa colère.

Il réfléchit, si son ami n'aimait pas les pauses à ce point c'est parce qu'elles n'étaient pas bénéfiques pour lui, au contraire : il ruminait les derniers moments et donc les engueulades, il ne remontait jamais vers les bons souvenirs ou à l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre aux premiers jours et qui était sans doute très fort. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, mais alors pas du tout. Plus leur pause durerait, plus Mathieu risquait dans un accès de colère, de plaquer sa petite-amie et de partir en claquant la porte. S'il faisait ça, il pourrait le regretter toute sa vie. Et ça Antoine ne pouvait pas laisser faire. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec lui et rapidement !

Il attendit le soir, ils avaient passé une bonne journée entre pc et rigolade et il avait préféré attendre un peu, surtout que c'était un sujet assez difficile à aborder pour le moment.

-Mat' ça te dérange si on parle de ta copine ?  
-... J'ai pas très envie de parler d'elle.  
-Je sais ! Mais j'te connais et je suis sûr que intérieurement tu la traites de tous les noms pour vous avoir fait ça.  
-C'est difficile à deviner pour personne ça.  
-Mat', ça reste ta copine ! Vous avez eu des bons moments tous les deux...  
-Antoine arrête, je sais que tu penses que j'ai oublié tout ça parce que je ne la voit pas et qu'en plus je suis parti fâché mais là, ça va plus loin. Elle ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi elle rentrait tard le soir et j'ai l'impression que soit elle voit quelqu'un d'autre, soit elle a pas confiance en moi ! A chaque fois que j'essaye de me dire qu'on a eu de très bon moments je me rappelle ça et je me demande si la confiance que je lui ai donnée est la même que celle que j'ai reçue. Alors je préfère me rappeler de notre dernière dispute plutôt que des trucs que je suis même pas sûr qu'elle a appréciés réellement ! Je sais même pas si je trouverais pas mieux qu'elle me trompe...  
-Ow... Oui là je comprends mieux... Mais tu trouves pas que tu tires des conclusions trop hâtives ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a confiance en toi et ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle te trompe tu sais.  
-Non je sais pas ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs alors arrête d'essayer de me remettre avec elle. Comment tu peux arriver à faire ça en plus ? Tu m'aimes et tu me pousses dans ses bras. C'est limite du masochisme là...

Touché.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi là ! On parle de toi et ta copine, ce que je ressens n'a rien à faire là dedans ! Je fais ce que je dois faire en tant que meilleur ami, te soutenir et...  
-Non Antoine, tu penses que c'est ce que tu dois faire parce que sinon tu as l'impression qu'à cause de ton amour tu me conseilles mal. Au fond tu voudrais peut-être même que je la quitte mais tu préfères me pousser dans ses bras parce que tu crois que c'est ce que tu ferais si tu ne m'aimais pas ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors arrête. Tu n'es pas le meilleur des conseillers pour mes histoires d'amour. T'as beau me connaître par cœur sache que c'est la même chose pour moi !

Le ton était monté mais Antoine se tût. Son ami avait évoqué un point sensible. Et pire, il avait raison. Vu sous cet angle, tout semblait logique. Certes il ne dirait pas à son ami de se caser avec quelqu'un que lui-même trouvait nul mais quand une individue se pointait et qu'il la trouvait à la hauteur de son collègue, il avait tendance à l'inciter à se mettre avec ladite personne. Parce qu'en effet, il pensait que c'était ce qu'il ferait s'il n'était pas amoureux.

Il avait la mine déconfite, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir tout seul ? Ça lui paraissait tellement évident maintenant. Il l'avait probablement toujours su mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer... Il regarda son collègue qui semblait regretter ses dernières paroles comme le prouvait son regard mi-coléreux, mi-désolé.

-Excuse-moi Mat'... Je pense que t'as pas tort quelque part.  
-J'aurais pas dû dire ça, je me doute bien que tu ne le fais pas volontairement...  
-Oui mais t'as raison quand même, je crois que j'essaye de te caser avec n'importe qui qui soit à ta hauteur...  
-A ma hauteur ? Haha ! T'es vraiment un cas toi hein ?!

Mathieu avait dit cela en rigolant, le plus grand sourit et prit une gorgée de sa bière. Le sujet était clos pour ce soir. Ça valait mieux de toute façon. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon.

-Ça te dit une séance ciné version télé et bière ?  
-Ok mais il est hors de question que je m'assois à nouveau sur ton canapé !  
-Bon ben tu vas devoir prendre une chaise  
-J'ai mieux que ça !

En disant cela Mathieu -qui l'avait suivi jusqu'au salon- s'était installé sur ses genoux. Il avait ses mains sur ses cuisses et Antoine les avaient à moitié sur les siennes, faute de place (c'était du moins son excuse minable pour justifier leur présence ici).

-T'es plutôt confortable comme siège en fait.  
-Peut-être mais vu que la télé est derrière toi je doute fort que tu vois quelque chose ! En plus c'est hyper chelou comme position.  
-Parle pour toi gamin !

Son ami avait utilisé la voix du patron accompagnée d'un sourire carnassier ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Lui peut-être plus de gêne que parce que c'était drôle. Ça faisait trop bizarre de l'avoir si proche de lui, il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent comme ça. En plus il commençait à loucher vers ses doigts, en dessous des siens. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir les emmêler ensemble. Alors qu'il allait pousser le malotru, celui-ci repris son sérieux et la parole par la même occasion, l'empêchant de le déloger.

-Antoine ?  
-hmm ? Ça te dirais pas de descendre de m...  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait tomber amoureux de moi ?

Oh... Pour ne pas s'y attendre, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Pourtant il avait bien prévu ses questions, mais pas si tôt ! Mathieu, sérieux comme jamais, le fixait en attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Apparemment il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix. Coincé qu'il était au sens figuré parce qu'il ne pourrait y échapper éternellement mais également au sens littéral comme si son collègue avait préparé son coup à l'avance, il se voyait légèrement obligé de répondre. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait tomber amoureux de moi ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, ayez pitié pour les fautes, bisous bisous. :)

**Neko : **Mais ça va tutafé bien 8) c'est super gentil ce que tu m'écris là 8D c'est vrai que pour Antoine c'pas cool mais je voulais pas qu'ils se disputent à cause de ça xD  
Prie donc chère enfant, prie donc x) ! Sinon, j'adoooore ce que t'as pensé en lisant la dernière phrase, j'ai bien rit xDDD Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre et que tu aimes ma fic en général 8D je tâche de continuer ;) Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à toi aussi et à que bisous bisous :D


	14. Trop tard pour reculer

Bonjour les cupins 8D

A peine rentrée que je pense déjà à vous ! C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?! :') Désolée d'être BEAUCOUP moins présente sur le site, je fais de mon mieux 38

**MERCI MERCI MERCI** pour vos reviews, vos vues, vos follows, vos faroris itout itout, 4.800 vues c'est tellement bioutifoul 8D

Le chapitre arrivera lundi prochain... oui je sais ça fait pas trois jours. Ce n'est pas encore définitif mais c'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi à tenir les délais alors comme on se rapproche tout doux tout doux de la fin, autant qu'elle soit moins médiocre que si je la poste dans la précipitation ! Je dis donc lundi par mesure de sécurité mais sinon ce serait vendredi. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, moi je vous aime beaucoup beaucoup :3

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Il n'avait pas prévu que la conversation parte dans cette direction mais maintenant qu'il avait osé poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, il voulait qu'on lui réponde. Il avait passé la nuit à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'Antoine tombe amoureux, à essayer de savoir pourquoi il voulait absolument une réponse et il finissait par tourner en rond.

Il avait presque fait une nuit blanche en fait. Il avait passé des heures perdu dans ses réflexions sur sa copine. Où ils en étaient tous les deux ? Il avait l'impression de ne plus être si amoureux que ça. Ça ne faisait pas que trois jours qu'il doutait, ça faisait bien plus longtemps. Ça remontait à peu près au temps où Antoine lui avait avoué être amoureux. Mais il était absolument certain que ce n'était pas lié.

_« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait tomber amoureux de moi ? »_

Apparemment Antoine ne s'attendait pas à ça mais il n'était pas si surpris par la question. Il le regardait plutôt étrangement, comme s'il savait que ce moment allait arriver un jour où l'autre. Celui-ci se passa la main dans les cheveux puis la reposa sur sa cuisse. Ce qui lui donna une sensation étrange, comme si on venait de poser un glaçon à cet endroit et qu'il avait instantanément fondu envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps. Après avoir suivi le mouvement de la main de son acolyte, il remonta vers ses yeux.

-Ben... Je suppose que c'est à peu près les mêmes choses que pour toi et ta copine. Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu savais pas ce que c'était de tomber amoureux.  
-Antoine t'as très bien compris.  
-Oui... hum... rassure moi si je te le dis tu te barres pas en courant ?  
-Mais non crétin !  
-Hey on sait jamais hein. Tu peux aussi comprendre que j'ai du mal à te faire une déclaration d'amour non ?!

Mathieu sourit à cette remarque. Il savait très bien que son ami essayait de gagner du temps mais il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était très dur comme question. Surtout que la position actuelle qu'ils avaient ne l'aidait en rien. Enfin, après quelques secondes où Antoine avait détourné les yeux, il les fixa de nouveau aux siens. Signe qu'il allait accéder à la requête de son ami. C'est toujours ce qu'il faisait quand il lui demandait des trucs plus ou moins dérangeants.

-Ok... hum... ben disons déjà que ça c'est pas fait tout de suite. Il m'a fallu du temps pour que j'en prenne conscience mais il y avait des choses qui ne trompaient pas. Par exemple je te regardais tout le temps quand tu souriais parce que... j'adore ton sourire et... t'es sûr de vouloir savoir c'est louche là non ?

Il s'était tu et l'avait écouté religieusement jusque là, il voulait tout savoir et ils étaient trop bien partis pour s'arrêter ici. Ce que lui avait dit son ami lui faisait étrangement plaisir, il ne comprenait plus rien sauf une chose, qu'Antoine devait continuer à s'exprimer.

-Non. Continue.

-... ok... hum... et bien après avoir remarqué que j'aimais un peu trop ton sourire, je me suis posé des questions, j'ai essayé de savoir ce que je pensais vraiment de toi, ce qui me venait à l'esprit quand je pensais à toi mais ce n'était pas simple et ça m'a pris du temps ! Je voulais pas accepter ce que je me disais.

-Et tu te disais quoi ?

-Que t'étais beau ! Haha... ça en premier lieu et aussi que ton caractère de foufou me plaisait vachement, que au fond tu me ressemblait beaucoup à ce niveau-là.

_plus Antoine argumentait, plus Mathieu le regardait avec intensité._

_-_Que plus ça allait plus j'avais envie de te voir, que je pensais tout le temps à toi...

_Mathieu commença à se rapprocher. Antoine lui, le fixait toujours, continuant à parler mais de plus en plus bas. _

-Que tu étais extrêmement gentil... que j'appréciais un peu trop de te serrer dans mes bras... puis j'ai fini par mettre un sentiment sur... ce que je ressentais.

_Il hésitait à continuer, Mathieu ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié et se rapprochait toujours. Il s'arrêta finalement de parler, trop proche de la bouche de son ami pour ne pas la toucher la prochaine fois qu'il prendrait la parole._

Il finit par poser ses lèvres contre celles de son ami, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que c'était ce qu'il fallait absolument faire. Il releva légèrement la tête, fixant de nouveau les yeux chocolats en face de lui. Puis il se pencha de nouveau sur Antoine et cette fois l'embrassa avec plus de volonté. Par cet échange visuel, il avait voulu que son collègue soit convaincu qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il avait déplacé ses bras qui maintenant étaient autour du cou de son collègue, ses mains dans ses cheveux, celles de l'autre entourant sa taille. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'ils entament un ballet longuement répété par nombreux avant eux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent besoin d'air, ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre. Mathieu sourit, planta un rapide bisou sur les lèvres d'Antoine et se leva lentement. Il partit dans la salle de bain non sans un dernier sourire.

Appuyé sur le lavabo, il se fixa dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il était inconscient ou quoi ?! Il avait une copine en plus non ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Et depuis quand il embrassait des mecs ? Il se força à reprendre un semblant de calme pour réfléchir d'une manière optimale. Ce qu'il venait d'accomplir était irréversible et ne serait pas sans conséquence.

Il s'obligea à penser de façon organisée. Tout d'abord sa copine. Que ressentait-il vraiment pour elle ? Est-ce qu'il était encore amoureux ? Si oui pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Elle lui avait plus ou moins menti ces derniers temps certes, mais pourtant il ne pouvait se dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus... Question suivante, il lui était impossible de répondre à celle-ci.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de son meilleur ami ? En était-il tombé amoureux ? C'est vrai qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, c'était son meilleur ami après tout ! Mais l'aimait-il plus ? Il s'avéra bien vite qu'il était parfaitement incapable de répondre à cette autre question. Antoine était son meilleur ami mais il n'était pas le seul et pourtant le lien qui l'unissait à lui était unique. Cela voudrait dire qu'il était amoureux ? Oui... Non... Peut-être... Tant pis, la suivante !

Regrettait-il ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il n'avait même pas besoin de chercher la réponse bien loin. Toutes les réponses étaient liées à cette unique solution et pourtant, l'avoir ne l'aidait en rien à résoudre le reste.  
Non. Tout simplement non. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit le cas mais il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Il ne regrettait absolument pas, il avait même apprécié et s'il avait dû le refaire, il l'aurait recommencé. Enfin... Il aurait peut-être hésité s'il avait su ce que ça engendrait comme remise en question personnelle.

Bon, admettons que cette question soit résolue. Ça voulait quand même dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Antoine non ? Il n'était pas du genre à vouloir essayer des trucs bizarres et si ça avait été le cas il aurait sûrement choisi quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas... Mais même ! Il avait embrassé un homme avant d'embrasser son ami. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il était soudainement redevenu gay ? Il était sûr que c'était fini ces idées chelous comme quoi il serait attiré par un autre homme ! Ça faisait deux ans qu'il avait chassé cette possibilité de ses pensées, quand il était tombé amoureux d'une fille puis après quand il avait commencé à sortir avec sa copine actuelle.

Ayant l'intense impression que ses réflexions ne le menait à rien pour le moment, il décida de sortir de son retranchement. Il regarda l'heure. Mine de rien ça faisait quand même trois quarts d'heure qu'il était enfermé. Son collègue n'était plus dans le salon et tout était éteint, il en conclut qu'il devait être parti se coucher. Si Antoine n'avait pas voulu le déranger c'est qu'il croyait certainement que pour lui ce n'était qu'une erreur.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son hôte, il voulait qu'il comprenne que même sûr de rien, il savait ce qu'il faisait. La lumière était également éteinte mais il savait que son acolyte ne dormait pas encore. Il s'installa dos à lui dans le lit mais recula un maximum pour qu'il comprenne, s'il ne savait pas l'exprimer avec des mots, il le ferait avec des gestes. Antoine passa alors une de ses mains autour de lui, presque... timidement ? Le noir aidant, il avait sûrement eu un éclair de courage. Mathieu prit sa main dans la sienne et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla le premier. Au moment où il prit son téléphone afin de regarder l'heure, il vit qu'il avait un sms. Le lire marqua le début de ce qu'il considéra comme une journée qui s'annonçait très mal.

«Tu as réfléchi ? Moi oui, je pense qu'on ferait bien de se retrouver et en discuter... Je t'aime»

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, que le marteau de la honte s'abatte sur moi s'il y a des fautes, bisous bisous. :)

**luna-la-lune : **Merci 8D, comme toujours ça me fait plaisir d'avoir tes reviews x) tu dis toujours des trucs gentils xD et vui LAaAa question... et tu as bien vu ce que ça donne ! Alors, contente ? :3  
Merci pour ta review, bisous :D


	15. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Bonjour mes licornes arc-en-ciel 8)

**UN GRAND MERCI** pour toutes vos reviews, c'est super gentil de prendre du temps pour en écrire :3

Le chapitre 16 arrivera. C'est tout ce que je peux écrire pour l'instant parce qu'on est arrivés dans la zone "derniers chapitres" et que c'est aussi la zone "à relire et pas qu'un peu" doooonc vla x) j'pensais pas que ce serais aussi chaud de poster, j'suis qu'en terminale quoi... Bref.

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Antoine ouvrit les yeux, Mathieu était toujours contre lui, ce qui le fit sourire. Il retira sa main, il n'était sûr de rien concernant les sentiments de son ami et il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, il avait un visage fermé.

-Je viens de recevoir un sms

Pas besoin de demander pour savoir de qui il venait, vu la tête de son collègue, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Il regarda ailleurs une petite minute avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres même si la réponse ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

-Elle veut que vous vous remettiez ensemble ?

-Elle veut... elle veut qu'on se revoit pour discuter. Mais oui, je suppose qu'implicitement c'est aussi ça qu'elle veut, elle m'a écrit qu'elle m'aime.

-Donc c'est plus que clair, c'est pas du tout implicite ça, au contraire.

Son cœur se serra, tout allait redevenir comme avant. Vu comment Mathieu avait hésité à lui dire la vérité, il était plus que certain pour lui que ça sous-entendait que son collègue voulait également se remettre avec elle. Il détourna le regard et se leva, il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus devant le regard peiné de son... son quoi d'ailleurs ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé, étaient-ils seulement encore amis ?

-Antoine attends, je...

-Tu quoi ? Mat' je sais très bien que tu sais pas où t'en es, je sais aussi qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, plus rien ne sera comme avant ! Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais ?!

-Je n'ai jamais...

-Tu m'as compris. Va la retrouver si c'est ce que tu veux, va t'expliquer avec elle de toute façon tu en as besoin. Je ne peux pas t'aider ou te dire ce que tu dois faire. Je ne sais même pas si tu l'aimes toujours et que tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait. De toute évidence tu ne sais même pas y répondre toi même.

Sur ces mots qui laissèrent le plus petit confus, il descendit, récupéra toutes les affaires de son ami et les réunit dans le hall d'entrée. Une fois Mathieu en bas, il le regarda quelques secondes. Celui-ci observait ses affaires d'un regard circulaire, ayant l'air perdu, il ne devait pas comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Il décida de l'éclairer.

-Je préfère que tu partes maintenant. Comprends-moi, c'est pas facile de mon côté non plus !

Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus douce et plus mesurée.

-Je... Si tu... Tiens moi au courant.

Son aîné acquiesça et eut un faible sourire, histoire sans doute de montrer qu'il comprenait et qu'il n'était pas fâché. Une fois la porte franchie, Antoine la referma en soupirant. S'il avait été dans un film à l'eau de rose il aurait sans doute pleuré, adossé à cette porte que venait de prendre celui qu'il aimait.

Il rejoint sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, il n'avait pas faim. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Mathieu ne lui avait même pas dit si ce qui c'était passé hier était voulu. Pourtant il avait eu l'air si confiant, si déterminé quand il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens entre deux baisers. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il préféra s'allonger dans le noir et attendre que son malaise passe. Il était bien là, dans l'obscurité à ne penser à rien, à fixer un plafond qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer. Il finit même par se rendormir.

...

Quand il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il était complètement à l'ouest, comme lorsque l'on dort trop et que l'on ne gagne qu'un mal de tête. Il se leva chancelant et partit prendre une aspirine. En passant par le salon il se souvint des événements de la veille avec plus de force que lorsqu'il était en haut. Il secoua la tête, tituba, jura d'avoir de si mauvaises idées et prit son cachet.

Où en était Mathieu ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés ? Formaient-ils de nouveau un couple heureux ? Avait-il déjà oublié qu'il l'avait embrassé ? Il espérait secrètement qu'elle avait décidé de rompre, il se dégoûtait pour ça. Si Mathieu était heureux avec elle ça devrait lui suffire, ça lui avait toujours suffit jusque là... Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce genre de choses. C'était débile, elle n'allait pas rompre si elle lui écrivait des «je t'aime». Peut-être que son collègue le ferait alors ? Non, il était trop perdu pour ça ! La solution de facilité pour lui restait de dire amen à sa copine et d'oublier Antoine.

Décidé à ne pas remuer ces idées qui n'étaient pas franchement joyeuses, il attrapa sa veste et sortit pour prendre l'air et, pourquoi pas, trouver un ami avec qui passer la journée. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne voyait personne et on commençait à s'inquiéter de le voir aussi casanier.

De retour chez lui, il se rendit compte que ce genre de sorties lui avaient beaucoup manqué. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver des copains à lui qui étaient libres, tous trop heureux de le voir enfin dehors. Il avait plus ou moins expliqué ce qui se passait en ce moment chez lui afin de justifier sa longue absence puis ils avaient bu, rigolé, bu, discuté, bu et bu encore. Il était donc temps qu'il rejoigne son lit. Il allait encore devoir prendre un cachet le lendemain.

Il était encore assez conscient pour ne pas voir que des décors mouvants autour de lui et décida donc de regarder ses sms et ses messages Skype. Aucun d'eux ne venait de Mathieu. Déçu et légèrement en colère il s'affala dans son lit nourrissant l'espoir fou que le simple fait de dormir lui fasse oublier tout ses problèmes.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, ... tant pis pour les fautes, j'ai l'habitude xD, bisous. :)


	16. Choisis !

Bonjour chers ingénieurs informaticiens 8)

C'est un pic... c'est un cap ! Que dis-je, c'est un cap ? ... c'est une péninsule ! 8D** 5600 vues** ! ET PLUS DE **100 REVIEWS** mais c'est quoi toute cette bande de foufous d'élites ? 8D 8D 8D Tellement de hapiness en moi :')

J'ai compensé la petitesse du chapitre précédent avec ce chap' qui est pour l'instant, le plus long de la fic 8)

Le chapitre 17 arrivera mercredi.

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Mathieu pleurait. Pas beaucoup mais il pleurait. Il en avait marre de pleurer ! Il avait l'impression qu'avec son ami il ne savait faire que ça. Il venait de se faire virer de chez ce dernier, ni plus ni moins. Il l'avait mérité c'était certain mais ça lui faisait mal quand même.

Il n'était pas triste seulement pour ça non, il était dans cet état pour plusieurs raisons et celle là n'en était qu'une parmi d'autres. Il y avait par exemple le fait qu'il n'ait rien su dire à Antoine, même pas qu'il avait su ce qu'il faisait au moment où il l'avait fait. Même pas qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui, même s'il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour.

A bien y réfléchir, qu'aurait-il pu ajouter à ce que son collègue lui avait dit ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'Antoine l'aimait tandis que lui... Lui il était perdu et il faisait du mal à son ami à cause de ses sentiments contradictoires.

Il soupira, il se sentait minable. Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots et en plus il devait déjà retourner voir sa copine alors qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il en était. Si elle lui demandait s'il avait réfléchit pendant ce laps de temps, aucun doute qu'il ne saurait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il lui dise «Oui et d'ailleurs je suis gay, à la prochaine». Il ferma les yeux un instant, arrêté au feu rouge. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et reprit la route. Cette discussion ne s'annonçait pas rose et pleine d'amour.

...

Quand il rentra dans son appartement, il eut à peine le temps de voir Wifi accourir dans sa direction avant qu'une furie ne se précipite vers lui et l'étreigne à l'en étouffer.

-Mathieu je suis tellement contente de te revoir.

Il l'écarta un peu sèchement mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur à lui déclarer un amour débordant.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te sauter dessus dès que je te reverrais ?!

-A vrai dire non, mais j'aurais essayé...

-Tu sais très bien qu'il faut qu'on parle ! Et je ne ferais rien tant qu'on aura pas eu cette discussion.

Elle soupira, elle devait s'y être attendu. Néanmoins elle le regarda de nouveau en souriant et l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle dans le salon. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Wifi, trop content d'avoir enfin retrouvé son maître, s'installa sur ses genoux en ronronnant.

Si sa copine ne lui avait pas manqué plus que ça au vu de leur relation plutôt tendue et compromise, ce n'était pas le cas de son petit chaton qu'il n'avait pu emmener chez Antoine, sachant qu'il avait ces créatures en horreur. Il gratta distraitement les oreilles de son animal tandis que sa petite-amie prenait la parole.

-De mon côté j'ai réfléchi. Et je sais ce que je veux ! Je veux rester avec toi, toujours.

-Bravo... autant de temps pour comprendre ça !

Sa remarque n'avait pour but que de la blesser, lui même n'étant pas capable de démêler ses propres sentiments.

-Ne sois pas méchant avec moi, j'essaie de t'ouvrir mon cœur.

-Le problème n'est pas là, tu le sais très bien ! Je ne te pardonnerais rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi tu rentrais si tard le soir.

-Et en quoi c'est si grave ? Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ?!

Le ton montait vite. Trop vite. Ils étaient à présent en train de crier, tous les deux.

-En quoi c'est grave ?! Tu te fou de moi ? Comment je peux être sûr que tu ne vois pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment je peux être sûr que ce que tu me caches tu ne me le dis pas parce qu'il est évident que je le prendrais mal hein ?

-Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en moi un peu ?

-J'aimerais bien mais c'est difficile quand on voit comment tu t'obstines à ne pas me répondre !

-Très bien ! Si tu veux tout savoir... J'ai repris contact avec mon ex.

-Quoi ? Et c'est pas important ça peut-être ? Tu te fou vraiment de ma gueule là !

-Tu vois ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire ! J'étais sûre que tout de suite tu te mettrais en colère !

-Ah oui et j'ai pas de raisons de le faire d'après toi ?! Ben non, bien sûr que non, après tout c'est ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Après t'être fait sauter par ton ex tu viens ici pour faire de même avec moi c'est tellement plus intéressant !

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Ce n'est pas du tout pour ça !

-Comment tu veux que je te crois hein ? Tu n'as même pas daigné m'en parler.

-Tu sais que je pourrais dire pareil de toi ? Comment je peux avoir confiance en toi quand tu vas chez Antoine ?

-Ne t'en prends pas à lui ! Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans et ça n'a aucun putain de rapport !

-Rien à voir ?! Et comment je peux être sûre que vous ne faites rien quand vous êtes tous les deux ? Si ça se trouve tu as des délires bizarres et tu profites de la situation. Il t'aime non ?! Alors qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne vous embrassez pas et plus si affinités ?! Si ça se trouve en fait tu es une pédale ou tu es bi et ta pseudo amitié avec Antoine est une couverture !

Elle ne faisait ça que pour lui retourner ces phrases qui l'avaient blessée et bien sûr qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Elle espérait simplement que Mathieu se rende compte de la stupidité dont il faisait preuve. Pourtant il ne put retenir sa phrase, trop en colère, il parla sans avoir tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai embrassé que je suis gay !

Silence total. Il venait de se vendre tout seul, comme un con. Il se serait bien giflé mais il se retint pour éviter d'en rajouter devant sa copine. Dire qu'elle était choquée était un euphémisme. Elle tomba sur le fauteuil derrière elle, stoppée dans son élan. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient levés tous les deux. Il n'avait pas senti Wifi descendre et partir se cacher dans la cuisine. Il s'assit lentement face à sa petite-amie et se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne faisait que des conneries en ce moment.

-Tu... Je veux... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en mon absence Mathieu ?

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix, juste un mélange de surprise, de déception, de tristesse et peut-être aussi de dégoût. Il releva la tête, la regarda puis fixa le sol. Enfin, il se décida à répondre.

-Je... Je l'ai embrassé...

Il entendit un sanglot, il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, elle pleurait. Il se détourna bien vite, il était entièrement responsable, tout était de sa faute.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Il n'en avait aucune foutue idée ! Il ne savait même pas si elle préférait qu'il dise oui plutôt qu'un je ne sais pas. Il choisit d'être sincère.

-J'en sais rien

Nouveau sanglot. «J'en sais rien» était bien trop proche de «oui» pour elle.

-Et moi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

-... Je... J'en sais rien non plus.

Et elle fondit de nouveau en larmes. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui mentir et de toute façon ça ne lui servirait à rien.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent ainsi face à face pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Elle était peut-être énervante en ce moment mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle l'en empêcha mais pas fermement, comme si elle voulait qu'il ne le prenne pas mal. Elle chercha à le fixer dans les yeux et une fois que ce fût fait, elle s'exprima entre deux sanglots.

-Ce n'était pas une... une bonne idée cette... cette pause ! J'aurais dû... dû t'écouter.

Le fait qu'elle pleurait ne rendait pas son discours très intelligible mais il se devait de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, il pouvait au moins faire ça après ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

-Je crois que... que je vais aller chez mes... mes parents quelques temps.

-Quoi ? Tu vas encore nous séparer ?!

-Mathieu !

Elle avait reprit un ton plus ferme et essayait de contrôler ses sanglots.

-Ce n'est plus de moi qu'il s'agit ! Tu n'as plus aucune idée de... de ce que tu ressens ! Je ne veux pas rester avec toi si tu n'es même plus... plus sûr de m'aimer !

Elle n'avait pas tort. Ce serait lui faire du mal et s'en faire aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il regrette de la quitter ou de se remettre avec elle. Il devait se comprendre pour elle, pour Antoine, pour lui aussi surtout.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui ! Il faut que tu réfléchisses. Si tu me dis que tu es s.. sûr de tes sentiments après ta... ta réflexion, je reviendrais avec toi. Pas avant.

Sur ce, elle se leva totalement bouleversée pour faire ses valises. Mathieu avait l'impression que depuis quelques temps c'était devenu son hobby les discussions sur des sujets compliqués et les phases d'introspection de même que les éloignements nécessaires et forcés. Il en avait un peu ras-le-bol, mais il en était le seul fautif.

Il n'y avait plus que lui qui doutait. Il y avait deux cœurs certains de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui et le sien qui pensait aimer l'un d'eux et qui s'était pourtant trouvé un attrait soudain pour l'autre. Deux cœurs qui attendaient la décision du sien. Quoi qu'il arrive, il y en aura forcément un qui serait brisé, peut-être même les deux. Le bonheur de deux personnes dépendait en ce moment de son choix. Rien n'indiquait que celui des deux qui n'aurait pas son amour n'allait pas trouver l'âme sœur ailleurs ou même que cela durerai avec celui qu'il choisirait mais en attendant, c'était à lui de rendre la destinée de l'un d'eux déprimante pendant au moins quelques semaines voire mois ou années et il avait beaucoup de mal a se faire à cette idée.

Il vit sa copine partir après lui avoir lancé un petit sourire triste. Il avait l'impression de se revoir sortir de chez Antoine. Il passa la journée à ne rien faire à part regretter ses paroles, rejeter les images d'Antoine, détester ses sentiments confus. Il partit se coucher en fin d'après-midi, il ne voulait pas rester éveillé et il ne voulait penser à rien au moins jusqu'à demain.

Avant de s'endormir, il décida d'appeler son ami, il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi il ne donnerait pas de nouvelles pendant au moins deux jours.

-Allô ?

-Antoine c'est moi.

-Je sais.

-Je... J'ai... besoin de réfléchir pour tout ce qui s'est passé ces trois derniers jours.

Il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer clairement et il y eut un silence. Antoine attendait.

-Je... J'ai décider de... Elle est partie

-Quoi ?

-Elle est partie, elle va chez ses parents le temps que je prenne une décision. Je voulais t'en parler tu comprends ?! Je sais pas où j'en suis et je dois réfléchir à... tout ça.

-Oui... Appelle moi quand tu sauras s'il te plaît. Même si ça ne me fera pas plaisir.

-Promis.

-Bonne chance.

Son ami raccrocha. Lui se fixait quarante-huit heures pour démêler tout ça, en espérant que ça suffirait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez, les fautes, c'est pour moi ;) bisous. :)

**Luna-la-lune : **La colère y est mais je suis pas sûre que la raison de cette colère soit celle que tu espérais x) Merci pour ta review ! Ah que bisous :D


	17. Pour ne pas déprimer

**Bonjour mes petits yétis 8)**

MERCI A L'INFINI pour les reviews, fav', follows, vues et toussa toussa 8)

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard de ce chapitre... Je ne veux pas m'étaler sur le sujet mais en gros suite à un problème assez important et personnel j'ai énormément manqué de temps ce qui m'a empêchée de publier quoi que ce soit (et pourtant le chap' était prêt...)

Enfin bref ! On se retrouve donc pour ce chapitre 17 qui est assez space, je vous l'accorde, mais je m'en fou parce que moi je l'aime beaucoup xD par contre c'est pas dit que pour vous ce sera pareil 8S C'est pas vraiment le même format mais espérons qu'il conquière quelques uns d'entre vous quand même 8)

Trêve de blabla,

**Bonne lecture 8D**

* * *

Antoine raccrocha. Il avait eu un sursaut de joie en voyant que c'était Mathieu qui l'avait appelé pourtant il avait vite déchanté. Il s'y était attendu ! Son ami n'allait pas comprendre qu'il l'aimait follement en même pas une journée non plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec eux ? Ils n'auraient pas pu rester simplement des amis ? Non, il avait fallu que leurs putains de sentiments s'y mettent et foutent le bordel. Merveilleux !

D'un autre côté, il se disait qu'il avait peut-être une chance que ça marche. Que ce soit lui que Mathieu aime vraiment. Malheureusement, si ce dernier retournait vers sa copine, la chute serait très dure et il ne s'en relèverait pas de si tôt, alors autant profiter pour le moment. Il soupira, se leva, prit sa veste et sortit en claquant la porte bien décidé à ne pas faire comme avant et se morfondre en attendant que ça passe.

* * *

Chez Mathieu le temps passait trop vite. Il s'était dit quarante-huit heures mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les tenir. Il n'était toujours pas fixé après une journée et encore trop de questions restaient sans réponse pour qu'il ait déjà une idée de décision en tête. Malgré tout, il avait quelque peu avancé.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que, comme il y a déjà quelques années, il pouvait être attiré par un autre homme. Seulement attiré ! Il ne pensait pas encore être réellement amoureux. Mais attiré par Antoine ? C'était dur à accepter... C'était avant tout son ami non ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait fini par ressentir des choses envers lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il pouvait être attiré par lui depuis longtemps. Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec le fait qu'Antoine l'aime ? Non, il ne pensait pas... Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre d'ailleurs qu'Antoine éprouve ça pour lui, il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'y faire ! Antoine avait carrément "changé de camp" pour lui... vingt-quatre heures de passées.

* * *

De même que pour la veille, Antoine passa la journée dehors avec des amis. Il était parti dès qu'il s'était levé de son lit. Il s'était persuadé qu'il valait mieux qu'il sorte, qu'il passe son temps dans les bars, qu'il s'amuse tout simplement.

Pourtant ce n'était pas que ça. En fait il n'agissait pas de la même façon que l'autre fois et pourtant il ne faisait pas non plus ce qui était le plus intelligent. Il ne trouvait pas que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bon, que c'était même une mauvaise idée aussi nulle que celle de rester cloîtré chez lui. Encore une fois, il faisait trop dans les opposés. Il buvait. Toujours. Trop même. Il rentrait chez lui à une heure aléatoire de la journée, dormait et dès qu'il était de nouveau pas sobre mais au moins plus conscient qu'en se couchant, il repartait boire. Cette histoire allait sûrement mal finir mais il s'en foutait, ce n'était pas important de toute façon...

* * *

Mathieu se réveilla ce matin-là avec la furieuse envie d'appeler son ami. Il n'aimait pas rester seul trop longtemps. Mais l'appeler ne l'aiderait en rien et il se disait que s'il sortait voir des gens, il ne réfléchirait pas à sa situation. Au contraire, il chercherait à l'oublier et ça ne mènerait plus à rien.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait une migraine affreuse. Il partit prendre un cachet, son ami lui manquait encore. A chaque fois il se disait qu'il l'avait vu il n'y a pas longtemps et que ce n'était pas normal qu'il pense plus à Antoine qu'à sa copine, il espérait que ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose mais quelque part, il savait que c'était parce qu'il ressentait plus qu'une simple amitié et attirance envers son ami. Il le savait mais il avait toujours du mal à l'accepter et il se demandait si il y arriverait un jour.

Même si elle ne lui manquait pas autant que son collègue, ça lui faisait bizarre que sa petite-amie ne soit pas là. Quand il pensait aux souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble, un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Malheureusement, il savait que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'aimait encore et il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de tout ça... Le deuxième jour venait de s'achever et il avait toujours l'impression d'être perdu au milieu de son océan de questions.

* * *

Rentrer chez lui et y rester devenait trop dur. Dorénavant rester seul était sa hantise. En deux jours Antoine avait réussi à développer une sorte de phobie, une peur de retomber dans la léthargie qui ne l'avait pas quitté pendant deux semaines la dernière fois. Il finissait bien par se rendre compte que le fait de boire ne l'aidait en rien mais pour lui c'était toujours mieux que de rester enfermé dans sa maison.

Elle était devenue trop froide, trop calme, trop silencieuse, presque impersonnelle... Comme s'il n'était plus vraiment chez lui et que tous les soirs il devait dormir dans un lieu inconnu. Il avait complètement abandonné ses vidéos. De toute façon pour ses fans il était en vacances, personne ne s'inquiéterait de ne plus voir sortir de what the cut ?! tant qu'il n'avait pas fait passer l'info qu'il les reprenait.

* * *

Troisième jour... Il pouvait repasser avec ses quarante-huit heures ! Pourtant, il était convaincu que ce soir, il aurait pris sa décision. Il avait passé la nuit sur son problème et en était venu à la possible possibilité que même s'il continuait à éprouver une certaine affection pour sa copine, leur histoire était quand même finie. Si il l'aimait comme il le devait, jamais il n'aurait eu l'envie d'embrasser Antoine. De plus, comme il se l'était déjà dit des semaines plus tôt, ce qu'il éprouvait pour Antoine était beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Peut-être qu'au fond son collègue avait eu raison, il ne s'était mis en couple avec elle que parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il n'était sûr de rien. C'était peut-être même un moyen inconscient d'ignorer ses sentiments envers son ami ? Il s'était également rappelé tout ce qu'il s'était dit à propos du chevelu. Il le trouvait beau, il adorait son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son caractère, son humour, ses blagues de merde... Il se souvenait aussi de ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, quand Antoine avait mis ses mains sur ses cuisses. Cette sensation indescriptible qui vous faisait trembler intérieurement de la tête aux pieds. Il s'en souvenait et ça lui donnait envie de recommencer, ce qui signifiait que c'était bel et bien terminé avec sa copine, déjà un point avait été réglé cette nuit.

* * *

Il faisait noir, il se réveillait seulement maintenant après sa cuite d'il y a peut-être cinq jours. Il avait réellement dormi cinq jours ?! Il se leva, étrangement il se sentait bien. Il se dirigea vers le salon. La première chose qu'il trouva bizarre était l'absence de tout meuble excepté une chaise, dos à lui, contre l'un des coins. Une personne était assise dessus.

-Mathieu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... Mathieu ?... Mathieu ?

Forcé de constater que son ami n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, il se rapprocha. Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce et il mit un temps infini pour rejoindre le bout de la salle. Pas qu'il traînait mais l'endroit semblait s'élargir dès qu'il avançait un peu. Quand il arriva dans le dos de son ami, il posa une main sur son épaule. Mathieu n'esquissa même pas un mouvement, on aurait dit qu'il dormait. Il se déplaça lentement pour faire face au plus petit et se pencha vers lui afin de voir son visage. Il eu un soudain mouvement de recul.

-Putain de merde !

Mathieu avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il fixait le vide. Antoine devait se rendre à l'évidence, son ami était mort. Il approcha une main tremblante de celle de son aîné, elle était glacée. Il retira vivement sa main et tomba, assis contre le mur derrière lui. Il prit ses genoux dans ses bras et ne bougea plus, il avait peur. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il s'était passé quoi ? Pourquoi Mathieu était chez lui et surtout, pourquoi il était mort ? Il enfouie sa tête dans ses genoux.

-Antoine ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

Il releva la tête d'un seul coup. Mathieu le regardait intensément mais il était devenu transparent.

-Ma... Mathieu... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? On était amis non ?

-Quoi ? Mais... Mais...

-Pourquoi tu m'as tué ?

Le cœur d'Antoine rata un battement, quoi ? C'était lui qui avait fait ça ? Mais comment ça pouvait être possible ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas ! Il regarda autour de lui, le sol s'était teinté de rouge, ses mains en étaient couvertes. Plus loin, un couteau gisait sur le parquet, il comportait également ces taches cramoisies.

-Pourquoi tu m'as tué ?

Il comprit alors. Il se revit, plein de rage, attaquer Mathieu avec ce même couteau et lui planter l'arme dans le cœur parce qu'il lui avait dit ne pas l'aimer. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple couleur rouge, c'était du sang ! Il paniqua, il fallait à tout prix qu'il quitte cette pièce et qu'il se lave les mains. Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes ne le soutenait plus. Il rampa jusqu'à la porte, elle était fermée et ne voulait plus s'ouvrir. Le sang commençait à se peindre sur les murs, Mathieu continuait à répéter « pourquoi tu m'as tué ? » dans une litanie insupportable. Il finit par crier. Que quelqu'un l'aide ! Que quelqu'un l'entende ! Dans une dernière tentative pour sortir de ce cauchemar, il se jeta sur le couteau et le retourna vers lui. C'était sa dernière chance. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et bougea sa main. Se préparant à l'impact, il ouvrit les yeux...

Il était étalé sur son lit, tout habillé, tremblant, haletant, trempé. Sa peluche Richard tournée vers lui, sur son ventre. Il était pâle comme la mort. En fait il n'avait dormi que six heures et la journée était loin d'être finie. Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Il était face au miroir. Il avait des cernes bleus-violets très prononcés, une mine fatiguée. Il n'était pas vraiment sous son meilleur jour. Il se planta sous la douche et laissa couler l'eau trop chaude sur son corps endolori. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il faisait absolument n'importe quoi, le pire était peut-être qu'il s'en rendait compte mais qu'il continuait. Il ne voulait pas rester seul, c'était beaucoup trop dur. Il avait été ici avec Mathieu pendant quatre jours et c'était lui qui l'avait foutu dehors.

Les quelques heures qu'il passait dans sa chambre, il les passait à dormir. Il rêvait souvent de Mathieu, pratiquement à chaque fois, il les voyait s'embrasser sur ce foutu canapé, il s'imaginait des scénarios qui lui faisaient plus mal qu'autre chose. Il pensait à son ami dès qu'il était un peu trop sobre. Quand il était saoul c'était pire ! C'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait un tel cauchemar pendant ses périodes de sommeil décomposées. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Et il savait déjà que ce soir, il repartirait.

* * *

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut, il s'était rendormi et il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Il jura, se leva rapidement, enfila sa veste et sortit. Il courut en direction de sa voiture, il partait voir sa copine. Il avait eu comme une révélation, il était con d'avoir douté à ce point ! Sa décision était enfin prise et il était temps d'avertir les principaux concernés...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, les fautes ne sont que le fruit de votre imagination défaillante (angel), bisous. :)**


	18. Décision

Bonjour mes fidèles suiveurs 8)

Encore, toujours, à jamais (Lily... pardon 8/) **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS** ! 8D pour vos fav', follows, vues aussi ;)

J'ai perdu le compte de quand je dois publier et comme de toute façon je suis pas foutue d'évaluer comment je vais m'en sortir je ne donnerais plus de dates, sachez juste que les délais ne passeront pas une semaine. 8)

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

Il arriva vite devant la maison des parents de sa copine. Il sonna sans attendre et patienta le temps que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Ce fût le père de la jeune femme qui entrouvrit la porte. En voyant qui il était, celui-ci parut légèrement embarrassé.

-Oh Mathieu, bonjour !

-Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger je voudrais voir votre fille.

-Oh... je... ne peux pas vraiment te laisser aller la voir... Entre, je vais t'expliquer tout ça.

Il suivit le plus vieux et ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine devant une tasse de café. Le silence s'éternisait et il commençait à en avoir marre des discussions gênantes qu'on ne savait jamais par où commencer. Il supporta deux minutes ce silence ennuyeux avant de prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas la voir ?

-Mathieu, est-ce que... est-ce que tu es venu pour lui dire que c'est avec elle que tu veux te remettre ?

-Non.

Réponse claire et précise. Si le plus vieux parut surpris, il ne le montra pas.

-Tant mieux alors, ce sera nettement plus simple comme ça.

Euh... Ah bon ?! Non seulement il ne semblait pas surpris mais en plus il avait l'air... soulagé. Ça promettait !

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Pour faire simple, au début de l'histoire c'est elle qui avait voulu que vous vous sépariez quelques temps tu te souviens ?

Mathieu hocha la tête.

-Et bien si elle a initié cette pause ce n'était pas parce qu'il fallait que vos disputes cessent mais plutôt parce qu'il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Pas à votre relation, non, mais plutôt à ses sentiments.

-Ses sentiments ?

Ok, là il ne comprenait absolument plus rien... Ils parlaient vraiment de la même personne ?

-Elle pensait être tombée amoureuse de son psy. C'est pour ça qu'elle rentrait chez vous de plus en plus tard, elle allait le voir, lui parlait, prétextait des problèmes pour avoir une consultation expresse, ça marchait plutôt bien vu qu'ils étaient amis, du moins comme peuvent l'être un patient et son psy.

-Quoi ?... Mais... Mais je... Je pensais qu'elle revoyait son ex... ?

-Ce n'était pas exactement vrai.

Ow... Ça faisait un choc. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça ! Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus étrange en fait. Que ça se soit passé comme ça ou que son père en sache autant et surtout plus que lui. Il savait qu'ils étaient proches tous les deux mais ça lui faisait bizarre. En tout cas il avait eu raison de trouver étrange l'attitude qu'elle avait eue quand elle ne rentrait plus à la même heure. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit la vraie raison...

-Quand vous vous êtes séparés, elle s'était convaincue que c'était encore toi qu'elle aimait et elle a voulu que vous vous retrouviez. Pourtant je la soupçonne d'avoir agi comme ça par facilité, tu comprends, son psy est marié. Puis il y a eu cette histoire avec ton... ami.

Mathieu tiqua au dernier mot, elle lui avait vraiment TOUT raconté. Mon dieu ce que ça lui faisait étrange de parler de ça avec son père, il était si... flegmatique. Et apparemment il n'était pas décidé à lui épargner quoi que ce soit ! Il pensait également que c'était plutôt une très bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas voulu retourner auprès de sa fille, il s'en serait pris un sacré coup !

-Elle savait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre vous mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait autant...

Il était décidément le seul à ne pas l'avoir compris alors.

-Quand elle est venue chez nous après t'avoir demandé de réfléchir comme elle l'avait elle-même fait auparavant, elle m'a tout expliqué dans les moindres détails. Elle était en pleurs mais finalement plus triste d'avoir fait le mauvais choix que triste à cause de tes actes.

Rassurant...

-Le lendemain elle est allée voir son psy, elle s'était décidée à lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Malheureusement, comme je t'ai dit, il est marié ! Et il semblerait qu'il aime énormément sa femme. Bref, depuis qu'elle s'est pris un... râteau, elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre et ne parle à personne sauf à moi. Ça va lui passer, ce n'est pas la première fois mais disons juste que tu ne pourras pas t'expliquer avec elle comme tu l'aurais voulu.

-Oh ! Je... je... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire en fait.

-Ça fait beaucoup de nouvelles d'un coup n'est-ce pas ?!

Et c'était peu dire ! Lui qui pensait connaître sa _copine _mieux que personne il s'était complètement trompé ! Heureusement qu'il ne l'aimait plus, ça aurait donné quoi sinon ? Enfin, même si elle n'était plus la femme de sa vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement quand il se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était plus ou moins servi de lui.

Il se gifla mentalement, il avait pratiquement fait la même chose, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir !

Il se leva, il n'avait plus l'intention de perdre son temps ici. Quelque part cette histoire l'arrangeait, il aurait été bien embêté de devoir expliquer qu'il avait finalement choisi et qu'elle ne ferait plus partie de son avenir.

Il remercia le patriarche de lui avoir accordé un peu de son temps, lui demanda s'il pourrait expliquer sa décision à sa fille, il n'avait rien dit à part qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle mais ça suffisait, les seules explications qu'il avait à donner étaient pour Antoine maintenant. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Sa -désormais- ex petite-amie était dans le couloir, elle avait dû écouter. Elle arriva en pleurant silencieusement devant Mathieu.

-Mathieu je... je suis désolée pour... tout ça.

Il n'était même pas en colère, il pouvait bien comprendre, lui-même avait été dans cette situation et en plus de ça elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à persuader son cœur de rester avec lui, de ne pas contrôler vers qui allait son amour même si c'était contraire à ce qu'elle voulait. Et ça, il le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui. Il lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait pardonnée.

-C'est plus grave maintenant, on aura quand même passé de bons moments. Et puis, je crois qu'on était dans le même bateau visiblement !

Elle lui sourit à son tour puis l'enlaça sans rien dire, scellant leur accord tacite de ne pas s'en vouloir ni à l'un ni à l'autre de leurs erreurs respectives. Ils ne se reverraient sûrement plus mais une séparation voulue et acceptée dans le calme par les deux partis était toujours bien mieux qu'une dispute et de la colère pendant de longues semaines.

Une fois dans sa voiture, il sentit un immense poids s'enlever de ses épaules et il sourit. Il était libre, libre comme l'air. Et le seul qui l'enchaînerait de nouveau s'il voulait encore de lui, ce serait lui même qui le supplierais de le faire.

Quand il arriva devant chez Antoine il était un peu stressé, tout allait se jouer maintenant. Il prit une profonde inspiration, encore puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il reproduisait la même chose qu'il y avait à peu près une demi-heure. Sauf que cette fois personne ne venait lui ouvrir.

Il appela son ami à travers le bois de l'entrée. Personne... Il n'était peut-être pas chez lui. Il décida de l'appeler sur son smartphone, à peine avait-il appuyé sur le téléphone vert qu'il tomba sur la messagerie. Éteint ou plus de batterie. Tant pis, il attendrait. Ne voulant pas retourner dans sa voiture, il s'adossa contre le mur et s'assit par terre. « Il va falloir être patient » se dit-il.

Les heures passaient lentement. De temps en temps il regardait son portable, il n'avait rien à faire et n'était pas connu pour sa patience légendaire mais il attendait ! Il s'était promis de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son ami débarquer. Il venait de se rendre compte que la voiture de son ami n'était pas là, il allait forcément rentrer à un moment non ? Il espérait sincèrement que tout allait bien se passer, qu'Antoine accepterait de le revoir et qu'ils puissent enfin se reparler comme avant. Alors il attendait. Tant pis si ça lui prenait des heures, il resterait assis par terre devant la porte de son collègue jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se montre.

Il était arrivé vers vingt heures, il était vingt et une heure quarante-six. Presque deux heures. Il resterait ici jusqu'à minuit. Si son ami n'était pas rentré à cette heure-là, il repartirait. Il joua machinalement avec les clés de son appart', il avait oublié de remettre des croquettes à Wifi « j'espère que celles qu'il lui reste seront suffisantes ». Il soupira. Et si son ami était chez quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si depuis qu'il était parti, Antoine ne logeait plus chez lui ? Il aurait tellement aimé savoir à ce moment où pouvait bien se trouver son ami.

Enfin, vers vingt-deux heures vingt, Antoine arriva. Si il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il ne l'aurait peut-être même pas reconnu. Son ami marchait dans sa direction en titubant, l'air totalement à côté de la plaque. Mathieu plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir son visage, au même moment son collègue trébucha et se retrouva par terre. Il se précipita vers lui pendant qu'il essayait de se relever sans grand succès.

Arrivé à sa hauteur il entendit un vague « j'en ai marre de tomber scrogneugneu » avant de se pencher pour aider l'autre quand celui-ci remarqua enfin sa présence et le fixa, ahuri, stoppant le plus petit dans son élan.

-Mathieu ? Tu es vraiment là ? Tu es revenu ?

Quand le Youtuber avait levé la tête vers lui, il avait eu un choc, non seulement Antoine était bourré comme pas deux mais en plus de ça il avait des cernes affolants sur une effrayante tête de mort vivant.

-Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait Antoine ?

Il avait murmuré cette phrase plus pour lui-même mais quand son ami l'entendit, il baissa la tête l'air honteux. Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, Mathieu le remis sur pieds et fût plaqué contre lui, il le serrait dans ses bras.

-Tu es là.

-Oui.

-Tu es vraiment là.

-Oui Antoine, je suis là.

Comme pour s'en assurer, Antoine leva lentement une main et la posa sur la joue de Mathieu. Une fois sûr qu'il n'était pas encore victime de son imagination, il reprit la parole autant que son cerveau brumeux lui permettait encore.

-Tu restes ?

-T'inquiète pas, je reste.

Il sentit Antoine soupirer de soulagement et se décolla de lui mais son ami le retint et scella leurs lèvres ensembles. Mathieu hésitait à arrêter, il préférait qu'ils parlent avant. Puis il se dit que quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne pourraient de toute évidence pas discuter ce soir et en plus il n'était pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée de mettre fin à cet échange dont, de toute façon, le chevelu n'aurait aucun souvenir.

Au contraire, il serra plus fort le manteau du plus grand, ses mains dans son dos et répondit au baiser tout en l'approfondissant. La sensation qu'il ressentait était extraordinaire ! La langue de son ami de son ami avait un goût d'alcool très prononcé mais il s'en fichait, il était trop heureux de pouvoir l'embrasser pour s'en formaliser. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant tous les deux le contact de l'autre.

Se rendant finalement compte qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté la rue -certes déserte mais ils étaient situés en plein milieu- et le manque d'air se faisant ressentir, il s'écarta, entraîna Antoine vers la maison et pris les clés des mains de son ami qui avait apparemment du mal à ouvrir la porte.

Il décida de se rendre directement dans la chambre du chevelu, ils s'expliqueraient demain ils auraient tout le temps pour ça. Ce soir ils n'étaient pas en état, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mathieu installa Antoine du mieux qu'il put, ne lui enlevant que sa veste et se plaça à ses côtés. Son collègue passa rapidement ses bras autour de lui, le serrant tel un nounours et ils finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, les fautes c'est à cause de mon correcteur, bisous. :)

**Luna-la-lune :** Et oui 8/ mais là c'est moins triste 8D Merci pour ta review jeune padawan B)


	19. Nous deux

_Moi en retard ? Non pas du tout... j'ai un alibi... j'étais au cinéma 8( désolée... vraiment vraiment._

Coucou mes chers et braves fraises des bois volantes 8)

Me revoià _(enfin)_ pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic (et vuuiii 8')) Bon on va pas se mentir, il est très niais et comme je trouve qu'il est niais quoi que je fasse, ça arrange pas tellement la situation... Quoi qu'il en soit, les amateurs de câlins et compagnie devraient êtres contents ;)

Il y aura peut-être (sûrement) un épilogue mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il soit long et encore moins ce qu'il arrive rapidement ^^'

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

En se réveillant, Antoine pensa avoir rêvé, son mal de tête persistant l'empêcha temporairement de ne serais-ce qu'envisager de soulever ses paupières mais le poids qu'il sentait contre lui l'interdisait de douter, il n'avait rien imaginé !

Une fois sûr qu'il ne courait aucun danger, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux bleus de son ami. La soirée d'hier n'était pas très claire dans son petit cerveau pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et c'était à peu près tout.

-Salut Math'.

-Salut, comment tu te sens ?

-Merveilleux !

-Sûr, j'te crois...

Mathieu se redressa et il le regarda faire, puis il s'assit à son tour en face de lui, tous les deux sur le bord du lit. Le plus petit posa sa main sur sa cuisse et même autant dans les nuages qu'il l'était, il en ressenti des frissons étrangement familiers. Mais malgré un léger sursaut, il le laissa faire.

-Ça va Antoine ?

-Oui je te l'ai dit.

-C'est pas vrai et tu le sais, t'as fait quoi exactement ces derniers temps ?

-Je suis allé voir des potes tout ça tout ça...

Il fit un geste vague comme pour repousser une mouche invisible, il n'aimait pas vraiment le sens que prenait cette conversation.

-Tu as bu surtout n'est-ce pas ?!

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais il continua à éviter le sujet en niant.

-Non

Ce qui était très stupide et il le savait... Mathieu soupira.

-... Je suis parti combien de temps ?

-Quoi ?

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était il y a combien de temps ?

-Euh... hum... ça doit faire... A peu près une semaine non ?

-Donc tu as bu.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

-Je suis parti trois jours et y a que quand tu bois que tu perds la notion du temps.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, c'était parfois très énervant d'avoir en face de soi quelqu'un qui nous connaisse si bien.

-T'es quand même pas venu m'engueuler ?!

-... Non.

-Alors au lieu de me reprocher ce que j'ai fait, explique toi d'abord sur la raison de ta venue.

-Je suis venu pour te parler de ma décision, comme tu me l'avais demandé.

-Ben je t'écoute, t'as réfléchi à ce qu'on avait fait, c'était peut-être nouveau, bizarre, dégoûtant j'en sais rien moi mais si tu me le dit pas je risque pas de le deviner !

Mathieu baissa la tête, ça n'allait pas être facile.

-Tu sais, c'est pas la première fois que je suis attiré par un mec en fait...

-Tu me l'avais jamais dit ça.

-C'est pas quelque chose qu'on sort comme ça histoire de parler crétin ! Et puis... C'était il y a longtemps, on ne se connaissait pas et j'avais trop de mal à l'accepter pour le dire à qui que ce soit.

-Et il s'était passé quoi entre vous ?

-Rien du tout ! Je me disais tout le temps que je déraillais, que je le trouvais juste beau et que ça allait passer.

-Et c'est passé ?

-Non... je l'ai aimé quatre ans avant de lâcher prise, je lui ai jamais dit et après je suis sorti avec une fille. J'espérais juste que ça m'arriverait pas de nouveau.

-Et t'en penses quoi maintenant ?

-Ben maintenant, je me suis dit que c'était pas la mort et que ça servait à rien que je me persuade que ce n'est que passager, que je ne suis sûr de rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-Je sais pas... Toi peut-être.

Il rit nerveusement à la fin de sa phrase et il y eu un blanc de plusieurs secondes.

-Tu peux pas me dire tout de suite ce que je veux savoir ? Au moins je serais fixé quoi...

C'était vrai franchement. Il pouvait pas se dépêcher non ? Il était quand même plutôt bien pressé d'arriver à la conclusion de tout ça et il fallait que le nain prenne tout son temps ! Qu'il le dise qu'on en finisse !

Mathieu, après un temps, fit lentement glisser sa main le long de la cuisse d'Antoine, les yeux rivés sur elle comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle faisait bien ce qu'il lui demandait. Il essaya vivement de la retirer lorsqu'Antoine l'attrapa mais ça ne fonctionna absolument pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ?

-Je sais pas trop en fait.

Encore une fois, quand il ne savait pas s'exprimer avec des mots, il le faisait avec des gestes. Il se leva, Antoine le regarda faire un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, son ami et l'expression des sentiments par voie orale ça faisait pire que deux. Mathieu se plaça entre les jambes de son collègue et se pencha lentement pour l'embrasser rapidement, ses bras autour de son cou, ce qui ne lui manqua pas de lui rappeler leur premier baiser.

Le chevelu regarda l'autre dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûr de toi cette fois ?

-On ne peut plus sûr mon jeune ami.

Antoine sourit à cette déclaration avant de coller à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes puis de le serrer dans ses bras. Il leur en aura fallu du temps ! Et pourtant il s'en fichait, ils avaient été de beaux crétins mais ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Ensemble... Mathieu et lui étaient ensemble... C'est fou comme ça paraissait louche ! Clairement cul-cul la praline aussi mais surtout étrange. Et à la question « A quoi tu penses » de Mathieu, il ne put répondre qu'une seule chose.

-On est... ensemble.

Le plus petit rigola.

-Bien joué Captain Obvious... Du coup comme je t'aime et tout tu veux que j't'appelle Choupinou maintenant ?!

-T'as pas intérêt connard !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon je t'appelle mon PETIT Mathounet.

-Connard !

-Moi aussi je t'adore !

Antoine sourit et l'embrassa _encore_, maintenant qu'il en avait le droit il comptait bien en profiter ! Surtout que -même si de manière détournée- Mathieu lui avait quand même dit qu'il l'aimait !

-Mais sinon, toi ?

-Hum ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Tu le sais très bien, pourquoi tu me le demande ?

-Parce que je serais pas le seul à paraître ridicule comme ça.

-Hmm... Abruti !

-Hey !

Mathieu se décala en le regardant avec un air faussement vexé, Antoine se leva.

-Bon aller viens, on va pas rester là toute la journée !

-Et pourquoi pas s'il te plaît ?

-Parce que j'ai faim !

-Morfale !

-Je sais.

Ils descendirent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner mais une fois arrivés au bas des marches, Antoine ne put s'empêcher d'attraper Mathieu pour le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il était à lui désormais, rien qu'à lui.

-Tu veux... déjà que... je meurs ?!

-Woups... Désolé...

Il le lâcha mais le plus petit ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Ils avaient pas l'air con quand même...

-Je sais bien que je suis le premier à avoir effectué plusieurs tentatives de meurtres à ton égard mais je peux encore servir tu sais ?

-Ouais... Bah je vais y réfléchir hein. Tu veux manger quoi sinon ?

-J'ai pas spécialement faim en fait, j'suis surtout fatigué.

-Tu vas rester ici de toute façon non ?

Une pointe d'inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix.

-Antoine, va quand même falloir que je rentre un jour...

-Pourquoi ?

-Wifi.

-Ah ouais merde, je l'avais oublié lui.

Donc visiblement il faudrait qu'il reste de nouveau seul ce soir.

-Tu... ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

-Où ça ?

-Ben chez moi débile ! On n'aura qu'à prendre des pizzas en passant et on rentre ce soir.

-Ok.

Ils passèrent la journée à préparer les affaires du chevelu, ils n'en avaient pas parlé plus que ça mais ils savaient tous les deux que le plus grand viendrait squatter un bon moment alors ils préparèrent tout pour ne pas être obligés de faire des allers retours sans cesse.

Le soir arriva bien vite.

-T'es prêt ?

-Hmm... Je pense que j'ai tout oui.

-Alors on est partis.

Ils prirent la voiture de Mathieu, celle d'Antoine étant toujours sur le parking du dernier bar qu'il avait visité. Ils passèrent la récupérer, s'arrêtèrent à la première pizzeria qu'ils croisèrent et arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement du plus vieux. Une fois les deux individus rentrés, Wifi se dirigea en miaulant vers son maître et fut interrompu par un étrange gars qui avait l'air de ne pas du tout l'apprécier depuis qu'il le connaissait et qui l'avait l'attrapé.

-Salut crétin.

-Depuis quand tu parles à mon chat toi ?! Y a quelques heures t'avait carrément oublié son existence.

-Bah ! Faudra bien que je m'y fasse un jour ou l'autre non ?

Mathieu ne le dirait sûrement jamais mais le fait qu'Antoine lui dise ça lui avait fait énormément plaisir, ça voulait dire qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas de si tôt.

Ils mangèrent leurs pizzas en rigolant et discutant de tout et rien. Le chevelu trouva deux-trois fois l'occasion de râler après Wifi pour raisons diverses et variées telles que "il me regarde méchamment de ses yeux vicieux", "il veut me piquer ma bouffe" ou encore "je pense qu'il prépare un plan vigipirate avec les autres êtres de son espèce pour que je me casse le plus tôt possible et que je meurs d'une mort mystérieuse et que la seule chose dont on sera sûr ce sera de la présence de plusieurs traces de griffures non identifiées au niveau de mon cou". Bref, que des excuses inébranlables et bien pensées pour dire que ce chat était maléfique.

Puis vient enfin l'heure d'aller dormir. Ce qui semblait poser quelques problèmes.

-Bon, bah... je vais m'installer dans le canap'

-Dis pas de conneries, tu viens dans ma chambre... Choupinou...

-Tu perds pas de temps de toi !

-Le temps c'est précieux gamin !

-Comme ma b...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase !

Ils sourirent tous les deux à leurs débilités mais restèrent tout de même plantés comme des abrutis au milieu du couloir.

« Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! On dirait deux gamines qui osent même pas se dire bonjour ! J'ai déjà squatté son lit moi non ?!... Oh et puis merde ! »

Suite à ses superbes réflexions, Mathieu saisit le bras de son désormais _petit-ami_ et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé là il lui retira son tee-shirt en deux secondes et s'attaquait déjà au bouton de son pantalon avant que le plus grand ne réagisse enfin.

-Woh woh woh woh woh... Math' on se calme là !

-T'emballe pas mec j'veux juste qu'on aille se coucher et apparemment t'avais du mal à te décider.

-Ah ok, tu m'as fait peur !... Bon c'est bon, te sens pas obligé de me déshabiller intégralement... je sais que j'ai un corps de génie de l'audiovisuel mais quand même ! T'inquiète pas hein, j'ai saisi l'idée.

Mathieu se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et à quelques centimètres de la bouche de son ami, il murmura.

-On dirait pas pourtant.

-Ta g...

Et il l'embrassa pour le faire taire avant de se mettre lui aussi en sous-vêt'.

-Laisse tomber le nain, tu ne me battras jamais niveau carrure parfaite, sois pas triste.

-Fais gaffe si tu veux pas que Choupinou devienne ton surnom officiel !

-Bah en fait je crois que c'est déjà mal parti là non ?!

-... Ouais... Ouais en fait ouais !

-Tss

-Pleure pas.

Il se glissa ensuite sous les draps bientôt imité par Antoine qui était parti éteindre la lumière. Ils restèrent sans bouger chacun de leur côté avant que le plus vieux ne soupire bruyamment d'exaspération et ne vienne se caler sauvagement sur le torse du chevelu qui l'entoura alors de ses bras.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, vous me voyez profondément confuse pour la présence d'éventuelles fautes, bisous :).

**Rain Igami : **Coucou 8) merci pour ta review, j'suis contente que ça te plaise XD et si t'aime bien les câlins entre eux avec ce chap' normalement tu devrais être happy XDD en tout cas merci pour ta zentille pitite review, ah que bisous :D


	20. Epilogue

Coucou Vous 8)

Me revoici donc pour l'épilogue de cette fic (qui s'est fait très beaucoup attendre, désolée). J'espère que c'est pas pour autant que vous vous êtes attendu à un truc génial parce que bon, il est pas si super que ça ^^'

Je suis contente d'être allée jusqu'ici avec vous, je termine mon tout premier écrit avec le chapitre de cette fic' et je dois dire que je ne pensais pas réussir à faire autant de chapitres Oo

Maintenant, place au pavé 8D

Je tiens a remercier :** luna-la-lune :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews et ta bonne humeur 8D  
**The Insane Jane : ** Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui étaient toujours gentilles 8)  
**Shenandoah 02**, **rin misaki** : Merci pour vos reviews joyeuses et constructives x)  
**Julia Lutecia**,** Eclat de Noisette** : Merci pour vos reviews amicales 83  
**Aideen-chan** : Merci pour tes reviews tutafé sympathiques ^^  
**TheCrazyKitty**,** Deponia**, **XiSyd** : Merci pour vos reviews les filles (qui, pour l'une d'entre vous, étaient... remplies d'amour (si elle voit ce que je veux dire XD))  
**Le Rien**, **Anotherstep**, **Emo.16** : Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir 8)  
**ThePandAmarilla**, **Kidalie**,** FFAria** :Merci pour vos reviews adorables (mention spéciale à FFAria qui a été ma première revieweuse :P)  
**Rain Imagi**, **Cut-Kimi**, **Marabeilla**, **Hizerielle**, **Ranne-Chan** : Merci pour vos reviews choupinoupinettes 8U  
Et enfin** SunWings**, **Melticolor**, **AlmalexyaBlue**, **Fuyuko san**,** Akunoko**, **Kirbip**, **Neko**, **MissNoxxy**,** Fuyuu543**, **Nagetive**, **Pämplelune d'Agrumes**, **nekokawaii99**, **caillano**, **Guest**, **Melirix**, **Winry-Moriarty**, **WoorEnergy** : Merci pour vos reviews les cupins xD

(Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi cet ordre, c'est juste classé par nombre de reviews (oui, j'ai été jusque là... XD) Mais ça a rien à voir avec comment je vous aime bien 83)

Je remercie aussi **Coookie74**,** Eclat de Noisette**, **Fuyuko san**, **Julia Lutecia**,,** M L'Inconnue**,** Marabeilla**, **MissBouquiniste**, **MissNoxxy**, **Sans-Reflet**,** Shayll**, **Shenandoah 02**, **SunWings**, **Sweet Inksanity**, **TheCrazyKitty**, **The Insane Jane**, **Winry-Moriarty**, **XiSyd**, **YourLovelyDream**, **Yuki-Sutcliff-Chan**, **caillano **et **equit28** pour avoir fav' ^^

**Aideen-chan**, **Akunoko**, **AlmalexyaBlue**, **Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi**, **CaptainIreth**, **Coookie74**, **Crisalys Nara**, **Cut-Kimi**, **Deponia**, **Eclat de Noisette**, **Ekphrase**, **FFAria**, **Fuyuko san**, **Fuyuu543**, **Jooltay**, **Julia Lutecia**, **Kirbip**, **Le Rien**, **M L'Inconnue**, **Maman bouba**, **Maninon**, **Marabeilla**,** Melticolor**, **MissNoxxy**,** Myrtille076**, **Nagetive**, **Ranne-Chan**, **Sans-Reflet**, **Shayll**,** Shenandoah 02**, **Skayt**, **SmallFrenchGirl**, **TheCrazyKitty**, **The Insane Jane**, **Yuki-Sutcliff-Chan**, **assia. **, **equit28**, **larosenoire9NC**, **melysen**, **middlewar**,** rin misaki**, **thekijin** et **xAzami** pour avoir follow :3

Et enfin, je te remercie **Toi**, petit lecteur silencieux mais non moins sans mérite, qui m'aura lu jusqu'à la toute fin.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

«Driiiiiing »

-Tu peux aller ouvrir Antoine ? Je galère avec les petits fours...

-Comme avec tout le reste quoi !

-Je t'emmerde cordialement mon cher.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Mathieu et daigna enfin ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-J'ai failli attendre !

-C'est qu'on était fortement occupés à faire...

-Pas un mot de plus ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez, crois-moi.

-Des petits fours... Bon, ok... Sinon comment ça va m'man ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Nickel, il est où p'pa ?

-Il arrive, il gare la voiture, y a encore un de ces monde en bas !

-Ah ça, c'est parce que Mathieu a des admirateurs secrets, j'en suis sûr.

-Tu me fais rentrer ou je vais devoir manger sur le palier ?

-Oups pardon, vas y rentre.

Mathieu, qui avait fini par s'en sortir avec ses petits fours, s'essuya les mains et se précipita dans le couloir s'arrêtant dans un magnifique dérapage devant son invitée.

-Bonjour, désolé j'ai eu un problème de...

-Ne t'en fais pas Antoine m'a déjà dit, je ne veux rien savoir.

-Petits fours... Comment allez-vous ?

-Mathieu je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer.

-Oui pardon.

-Alors dites moi tout, vous comptez lui dire comment ?

-Je me disais bien que c'était pas net que tu sois venue seule sans attendre papa...

-Tu commences enfin à me connaître alors. Aller viens, on va aller s'asseoir. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, avec le sens de l'orientation qu'a ton père on a bien dix minutes devant nous mais pas plus. Alors ?

Antoine s'installa dans le fauteuil, Mathieu sur l'accoudoir, madame Daniel sur le canapé. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes, le couple ne sachant absolument pas comment répondre à la question qui leur avait été précédemment posée.

-Bon, vous êtes bien gentils mais on à plus que huit minutes.

-Maman... Tu crois sérieusement qu'on a tout préparé à l'avance ?

-Oui.

-... Bon ok on l'a vraiment fait.

Antoine se tût « grillé par ta mère, t'es bien naze mon gars ».

-Alors quand ?

-A la fin du repas, histoire que ça gâche pas tout...

-Ah bah enfin une réponse, merci Mathieu.

-Pas de quoi...

Il baissa la tête, il le sentait mal. Pourtant la mère d'Antoine avait très bien accepté leur relation... Enfin, elle l'avait surtout devinée et s'était bien foutu d'eux quand Antoine avait galéré une demi heure pour trouver un moyen de lui annoncer. Mais comme le chevelu était carrément stressé par rapport à la réaction de son père, Mathieu l'était forcément aussi.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si stressés, je vous ai dit qu'il s'en ficherait sûrement.

-Oui peut-être... Ou peut-être pas aussi... Raaah j'en sais rien.

-Sérieusement Antoine... La seule chose qui m'a empêchée de lui dire pour éviter ce genre de situation c'est que je trouvais mieux que vous lui annonciez vous même.

-Oui tu nous l'a déjà dit au moins six fois.

-Si j'ai eu l'occasion de vous le dire tant de fois c'est que ton père devrait déjà être au courant !

Une voix étouffée surgit alors du couloir extérieur à l'appartement.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Chéri ? Pourquoi tu écoutes aux portes ?

-Parce que j'ai sonné et personne ne vient, je me sens triste moi sur mon paillasson.

-Antoine, tu veux bien aller ouvrir à ton père, je crois qu'il n'ose pas tourner la poignée...

Antoine se leva et malgré son envie de remonter le temps pour repousser les explications, Mathieu sourit, les parents de son copain étaient au moins aussi drôles que leur fils parfois.

-Ah enfin ! J'ai failli attendre.

-Maman l'a déjà faite celle là.

-Si on dit la même chose c'est qu'on devrait bien s'entendre ! Bonjour Mathieu, content de te voir. Pas trop dur de cohabiter avec mon fils ?

-Tu rigoles ? Si je fais un truc de travers il me def' !

-Ah ça c'est une bonne chose.

-Bonjour le soutien...

-Toujours mon gars, toujours ! Bon c'est quand qu'on mange ?

-Ah, je sais de qui tu tiens maintenant Antoine.

-Math' si toi non plus tu me soutiens pas je vais compter sur qui ?

-Et moi je suis quoi ? Une voisine de palier ? La femme de ménage ? Bon bah donnez-moi votre linge que j'ai au moins l'impression de servir à quelque chose.

-M'man tu vas pas t'y mettre !

-Depuis quand tu appelles ta femme de ménage maman ?

-Je suis d'accord mon fils, autant de familiarité avec ta femme de ménage va faire du mal à ta mère.

-Et c'est qui sa mère si c'est pas moi au fait ?

-Merde les petits fours, j'reviens.

-Il est peut-être venu parmi nous grâce à la magie des oies ?

-Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-BESOIN D'AIDE CHOU... TOINE... ANTOINE.

Mathieu avait crié ça depuis la cuisine et on pouvait dire que ça avait au moins eu le mérite de rendre les choses plus calmes. La mère d'Antoine lâcha les deux gilets qu'elle avait ramassés en guise de linge sale, son père releva la tête tout en continuant à verser de l'alcool dans les verres et Antoine, lui, eut un bug mental de deux secondes et demi avant de se précipiter à la rescousse de Mathieu.

-Chéri, tu comptes arroser le tapis après avoir inondé la table ?

-J'ai... raté un épisode ? Depuis quand les jeunes de c't'heure se donnent des p'tits surnoms ?

-Chéri ! La bouteille !

-La... bou...teille. Ah ouiiiii, la bouteille, pardon.

Mathieu sortit de la cuisine le visage, les mains et le tee-shirt complétement blancs, Antoine derrière lui, les petits fours en main, essayant vainement de se cacher (malheureusement, étant plus grand que son copain, la situation était plus que comique) et monsieur Daniel épongeant comme il pouvait, la pauvre table aspergée.

-Euh... problème de farine, j'ai fait tomber le paquet.

La mère d'Antoine regarda tout le monde, son regard passant de l'un a l'autre dans une imitation parfaite de la carpe. Puis elle explosa de rire.

-Bon, vous savez quoi, rien ne pourra être pire que maintenant du coup Antoine je pense que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre la fin du repas.

Antoine fixa le sol avant de lever les yeux vers son père.

-Euh... p'pa ? Je suis avec Mathieu.

-Ben oui... C'est son prénom...

-Non p'pa... on est... ensemble quoi.

-Oui, vous êtes tous les deux côte à côte, dans le même appart' donc quelque part par définition, vous êtes ensemble.

-P'pa...

-Je plaisante Antoine ! J'avais compris.

-Qu...

Il se tourna vers sa mère qui contenait un fou rire avec peine, il fronça les sourcils.

-Me regarde pas comme ça j'ai rien dit.

-Mais... Je...

-Antoine je suis ton père, tu crois que tu tiens ton intelligence d'où franchement ?!

-Hey ! J'y suis pour quelque chose aussi !

-Donc... tu le savais ?

-J'avais un doute, mais tu me l'a enlevé. Bon, on mange ?!

Antoine, pris de court, resta planté devant la cuisine, mais quel genre de famille il avait exactement ? Puis, les petits fours lui faisant de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure, il décida que finalement ce n'était rien et qu'au moins ce que Mathieu était pour lui était enfin clair vis à vis de ses parents. Il posa donc le plat sur la table et ils commencèrent à manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

...

-Et vous pensez bien à appeler rapidement hein ?

-Oui m'man.

-Aller à plus tard les amoureux.

-Bonne nuit.

Antoine ferma la porte et se tourna vers Mathieu, debout dans le couloir. Il lui enlaça la taille et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après un long baiser langoureux, le plus petit contempla son copain.

-Ça s'est plutôt bien passé finalement.

-On peut dire ça... Je t'aime Mathieuchou.

-Moi aussi Antoinouchou.

Antoine embrassa de nouveau son petit-ami, plus longuement cette fois, il se rapprochait doucement de la chambre en même temps. Il allongea Mathieu sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui, ils étaient prêts maintenant, ça faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ne s'en cachait pas. Demain ils devaient partir pour une convention où ils révélerait tout à leurs fans, ils avaient juste voulu que leurs proches soient au courant avant les internautes, ce qui était normal.

La nuit fut très courte pour les deux amoureux qui vécurent, le soir même dans cette chambre, leur première fois ensemble.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, une dernière fois, désolée pour les fautes, bisous bisous. :)

**Rain Igami :** Là c'est la toute fin ! xD Contente de savoir que, finalement, tu tiens pas tant que ça à me tuer ^^ Merci pour ta review 8D

_Pour toutes éventuelles reviews de personnes qui n'auraient pas de compte sur ce chap', je répondrais dans un prochain écrit 8)_

AH QUE BISOUS ET MERCI POUR TOUT :D


End file.
